Once Upon a Time at Hogwarts!
by Lady of the lads
Summary: ABANDONED! A story about an OC, Crystal Parkinson, who dates James Potter in her 7th year.She is the best friend of Narcissa Black, gets the hots for her boyfriend's best friend'SB' and is troubled by the fact: another girl wants James for herself'LE'
1. The whole Crystal´s point of view!

**Hey there! This is my first fic, so don't be too harsh to me, however leave a review, whether it's good or bad.**

**Summary: This is a love story about an OC named Crystal, a Slytherin, and a friend of a fellow student Narcissa Black. This fic is about her adventures, her mistakes and her successes. But mostly it's about the most important thing in her life. Boys obviously. James Potter/Crystal (OC) **

**Once Upon A Time At Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine... :( **

**Chapter One - The Whole Crystal's Point Of View!**

_(A/N: I know this first chapter is a bit overdramatic… WARNING: It may become like this again at times in the story!)_

I, Crystal Parkinson am a girl at 7th year at Hogwarts. I really don't like my name; it's so fucking melodramatic, sounds like something from some romance novel, that's so not me...

My hair is dark brown with big curls and my eyes are blue. I am a seeker for Slytherin Quiddich team. I sat at the train that was speeding towards Hogwarts, beside my best friend Narcissa Black. Narcissa is tall, blonde and has nearly purple eyes. She almost always wears black robes, and much black eye make-up.

"Cissa"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to you and Lucius? You broke up?"

"Yeaah... I broke up with him. He's _far_ too pushy you know."

"Aww... that's sad. I thought you two were _happy_ together."

"We were... until he practically... well... tried to rape me or something. I'm not sure."

"Gosh! Sorry, you never told me. He is handsome though."

Lucius Malfoy had short silvery blonde hair that fell down to his grey intoxicating eyes. His body was muscular and he was pretty popular, but everybody knew he was going to become a Death Eater.

"Yeah, that's just not enough."

"Nope. You see..."

But Narcissa never heard the rest, because our conversation was interrupted by Lucius Malfoy, followed by his slim, snake like friend; Hugh Wade.

"Hi girls." Lucius greeted.

"Hi Lucius." I said, as friendly as I could.

"Can I talk to you Cissa?" He was licking his lips and shifting uncomfortably in the doorway.

She shot a glance of fright at me before standing up.

They walked out of the compartment, and stood in the hallway. Unfortunately for Lucius the doors that separated the hallway and the compartments were very thin, and didn't really block the sound of their voices, and Lucius forgot to cast a silencing charm at the thin doors. Wade was too stupid to tell him, so he and I sat inside the compartment, and heard everything.

"Look...Cissa I'm sorry, what more can I say?"

"How about... 'Bye?'"

"Narcissa Black, I'm serious. I...I... I love you Cissa. You need me after what happened." I opened me ears even more.

"Now that's original...really… Now get out of my way Lucius. Leave me alone. And _forget_ what happened this summer."

I saw through the small dirty window on the door, that Cissa tried to squeeze past

Lucius, who stood in front of her, not successfully though.

"Don't do that." Lucius said struggling to hold back the tall girl.

"I'll do that if I want to you perverted _rapist_."

I heard a noise as if somebody was cast at a wall very hard.

"Don't call me that you _fucking bitch_," I almost jumped in my seat at Lucius' words, wanting nothing more than running out into the hallway, but Hugh was looking at me with a look saying 'Don't even think of it.' Lucius continued his speech, "don't ever call me that! I didn't rape you, you mental _cow_."

I heard sobbing noises and Lucius Malfoy got into the compartment.

"Come on Hugh. And you...Crystal, Narcissa appears to be very clumsy, she accidentally threw herself at a wall."

He smirked devilishly and stalked out of the compartment.

I felt anger swell up in my blood, I felt like chasing him out of the compartment and murder him slowly and painfully with a chainsaw. But instead I cursed silently and ran out, to help Narcissa.

Cissa was lying on the floor; quite an amount of blood trickled from a small slash on her head. I took her in my lap, and I didn't care if my new robes got stained in blood.

"Oh my god... Cissa... Cissa wake up." Narcissa muttered something and leaned against my chest.

"Scourigify" I muttered, and the wounds got clean. "Accio plaster." A plaster came flying through the air out of a first aid kit on the wall and I caught it and put it on the slash.

Two hours later Narcissa woke up. The first thing she saw was the worried face of her best friend.

"What... uuh... I mean... What happened?"

"Lucius that fucking evil violent bastard."

Narcissa put up a thinking face for a while, until she leaned her eyes back painfully.

"I remember now... Damn that son of a bitch. I will revenge even if it will be the last thing I do."

"That's the spirit sista..."

Narcissa grinned before sitting up, rubbing the back of her head.

"You heard the whole conversation right?"

"Yep I did. How did ya know?"

"I know that those doors don't hold any sounds."

"Do you think he will try something again?"

"I suppose he might..."  
I nodded and we sat in silence until the train reached its destination. The train stopped and we got out of the train last and slowly walked towards the crowd. We found two seats in a carriage with some fellow Slytherin girls.

The girls chatted and gossiped on sexy Ravenclaw boys, and soon Narcissa and I forgot everything about Lucius Malfoy.

We went to the feast which was quite eventless really. I was so tired, the moment I walked into Slytherin common I ran up, found a fluffy bed with my trunk beside it, changed and fell asleep seconds after I closed my eyes.

**Review please!**


	2. An awesome school day NOT!

**Hey everybody! ;)**

**Chapter 2 - An awesome school day (NOT)**

I was woken up by the sun, the morning of my first school day. I turned to my other side and took a look at my alarm clock. The clock showed 06:59.

I would have to get out of bed after one minute. Fantastic.

I decided to turn of the alarm clock, skip the first two classes or so and show my studies no respect, when Narcissa jumped on top of me and I screamed loudly.

"Fuck Cissa, fuck it, I'm trying to fucking sleep you fucking fucker..." I whispered into my pillow.

"Good morning sunshine to you too" she said grinning and started jumping on my bed.

"All right, all right, I'll get up" I pushed the blankets of me, showed 'the finger' to Cissa who grinned and chuckled, and took a cool shower.

I felt a lot better afterwards and put on some clothes, a school shirt, a green tie, a school skirt, that I had shortened myself to my lower thighs, and my Slytherins school socks. I combed my wavy dark curls and put on some mascara, my only piece of makeup. Not much, considering Cissa, who wad using the mirror to my side, smearing black eyeliner around her eyes.

"So shall we go?" She asked.

"Yep..." I muttered and we walked down the moving staircases and to the great hall where we ate breakfast as usual.

"I'll just go get some bread Crys. Don't wanna get fat, I'm sooo not gonna eat that bacon." I chewed my bacon, satisfied.

I kept up a conversation with some Slytherin kids. I have a feeling that this Lucius matter is about to become a huge dilemma.

We ran to our first lesson since we were late. History of magic with Ravenclaws. Nerds. How come they're so clever? I'm clever too. I just can't remember the exact years of every single goblin attack since early bloody medievals.

And then I went to my first Quiddich get-together of the year before lunch.

I got to skip potions.

Triumph! Buh-bye insanely much homework I didn't finish in the summer holidays, I have an excuse not to bring you. Mwah ha ha.

At the get-together I met the blokes of the team. I'm the only girl, but I don't care, all my friends say I'm the best player of them all. I wonder how right they are...

The boys are okay anyway, but in the other teams there is always at least three girls, except for ours.

At lunch I sat beside my friends who were gossiping insanely

"Hey... check out Zabini! How hot is he? I think I'll add some lipstick..."

I wasn't really listening to them. I had to look over at Zabini though and check out if he had changed over the summer or the girls were just horny.

"The girls are horny" I muttered to myself as I turned away. Seriously, they didn't have any taste.

I preferred more of a wild guy. A guy that... didn't comb his hair with grease every morning like every male in Slytherin house from 1st through 7th year.

I guy like... I looked over the house tables. Him! The guy of my dreams! That black hair he kept messing up with his hand... These hazel eyes that could drive any girl mad. That _hot_ body of a well trained Quiddich player...

But fuuuuuck... He sat at the Gryffindor table.

And then I realized this was a double fuck occasion. A triple one actually... The double fuck befell because beside that _hot_ guy sat Lily Evans. The prettiest girl at Hogwarts.

That auburn hair of hers was silky and it didn't really look like real hair. It was far beyond fucking silky really. I stroke over my own hair and found it was quite smooth too but I still groaned in frustration.

The third fuck was because the boy was James Potter. A handsome guy. Not really into anything else but the prettiest girls of Hogwarts.

And…he always treated poor Severus like shite. I was a friend of Severus's.

He wasn't a _'looker'_ the poor guy, but we sometimes talked and he could be funny if he just let go of his bloody stiffness.

I stared at James for a while and then got bored since he didn't see me at all.

The day went by without further big stuff happening.

I made my way from dinner to Slytherin common room, alone. I saw James sitting in one of the big public sofas at fourth floor and Lupin I think his name is, was leaving him calling greetings at him.

"See you Prongs!"

"See you Moony!"

What the fuck...? These nicknames were _so_ random. Prongs, _Moony_? Merlin, seriously. Oh well…

James sat there alone for a while. That was my BIG chance.

He was sitting the alone in that sofa playing with a... snitch? Where the hell did he get that?

Ah, a lovely topic! I walked slowly towards him. He finally looked up and I stood there facing these big hazel eyes.

"Errr...hi!" I said, slowly melting to the floor.

"Hey..." He said looking surprised. "What's your name?"

"Cryst...Crystal Parkinson..." Shit... I'm stammering. Please god take me now before I face total humiliation. Wait! I already am facing total humiliation!

I saw his eyes wander back onto the couch clearly not wanting me there.

"Bye..." I muttered and ran off to my dorm and threw myself onto my bed. I had to discuss this to somebody. I ran down to the common finding Cissa with her tongue in Gregory Zabini's throat.

"Ehehehmmm..." I pretend to clean my throat hastily. Cissa stood up from Zabini and didn't even say bye to him, just took my arm and we ran up to the dorms.

We threw ourselves at her bed.

She studied me for a while.

"There's something wrong now right? What is it baby?" Why the hell does she always know? She came closer and muttered a spell to close the curtains around her bed and silence charmed the bed.

I told her how I embarrassed me in front of my 'dream man'. She giggled when she heard who he was.

"I have an idea... How about a makeover next Hogsmeade weekend? It's this weekend to come. I know about so many new and cool shops. We'd go there just the two of us! And then, I'd teach you my techniques of acting cool around boys. How about that huh?"

I smiled.

"Awesome! I can't wait to be _pretty_. A change from the old me..huh?"

"You're pretty already honey. You just need a little…smoothening. But you may _not_ change in your attitude against me. I don't want to lose _my Crystal_. She's gotta be there when it's the two of us right?"

"Of course! As long as you keep being old Cissa banning me to eat bacon!"

She hit me in the arm playfully.

"Bacon is so fattening Crystal. It's just fat and nothing else."

"Then I _like_ 'fat and nothing else'." I said, and threw myself onto my bed.

I looked out the window and saw he starry sky outside. I had to be old Crys for Wednesday, Thursday and Friday.

But on Saturday, the winds of changes would blow. They'd better blow damn hard, because I was going to change damn much.

Cissa laughed at the determinated look at my face.

"We'll see what we can do..."

**Review my dear people! ;)**


	3. The winds of changes!

**Hey guys thanx soo much for reviewing… yay for you:) Well here's another chapter, hope you'll like it:P**

**Chapter 3 - The winds of changes**

It was Hogsmeade morning. This morning it was my turn to wake up Cissa in an annoying way. I jumped on top of her.

"Hey Cissa! How ´bout some SHOPPING?"

However Cissa didn't get irritated at all.

"Sure!" She turned her face from the pillow with excitement in her eyes.

We practically jumped into our clothes and jogged down to the great hall.

The train would leave Hogwarts at 10am. The clock was 9:30. I ate my breakfast in 4 minutes and the time after that felt like eternity. Finally after what seemed like a few hours Cissa stood up.

"Let's go girlfriend."

"I jumped up and galloped out of the hall."

"Seriously Crystal..." She tried to look pissed but there was a twinkle in her eyes.

We were the first ones to enter the train and the ride was short, about ten minutes.

We squeezed ourselves out of the train and studied the street and the mob walking on it for a moment.

"I think we should begin with your hair." The expert friend of mine pointed out.

"Right... We're not going to do anything extreme now are we?" I couldn't hide the frighten in my voice. I liked my hair. It just needed a little defining.

"No we're not Crystal. Unless of course you want to do something _drastic_?"

"No Merlin forbid... Just something to smooth it out... You know, silken it. Maybe change the colour a bit." I wanted Lily Evan's hair. I felt it deep inside.

"Do you think red would suit me?" I asked carefully.

"Naah, then you'd start looking like that Gryff know it all red head girl. She keeps hitting on James. Have you noticed?"

"Yeah! She's sure gonna get green of jealousy when he becomes mine... _All mine._"

"Okay you're started to scare me with those crazy comments of yours..." Cissa giggled. "Hair we said. Let's get moving eh?"

And we did. We soon reached a salon called The Skyline. It was the hottest one in Hogsmeade.

"How about we crash this place?" I asked. "You're the fashion expert after all."

"That's the place I'd say." She replied professionally.

We walked in the packed saloon and a gay looking wizard greeted us.

"Smells like teen spirit!" He cast us a wide smile and a chuckled at his own lame joke "Which of you witches is coming for the time of her life?"

"I am." I said politely. "I was thinking of doing something to give it a more appealing look, I want it kind of _silky_. Maybe I'll have some highlights too."

"Well I think we have a free space in here somewhere." He opened in a big black reservation book, put up a pair of humongous diamond glasses and started to flip through the outwritten pages.

"We have a free couple of hours in 2 minutes, then a woman called Evelyn can do your hair, is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's good." I replied. Cissa was flipping the pages of a fancy looking magazine, and suddenly she looked up with a wide smile.

"Hey Crystal come over!"

I went over to the magazine stall and peeked over her shoulder. I saw a picture of a woman with big blue eyes just like mine, and her hair was curly just like mine. It was silky and dark brown with some light brown highlights in it.

She smiled sweetly and winked so her long, black fake lashes hit her cheeks.

"See, that woman really looks like you Crystal. Do you like her hair?"

"Yeah, it's awesome. I think that would actually suit me."

"Yeah me too. Let's do it then shall we?"

And that moment a tall, pretty witch with blue sassy hair walked in and towards us.

"Hi gals! You want me to do something with your hair eh? Just come and sit in that chair" She pointed at a chair in the corner "And I'll be right back."

She came back and I showed her the picture from the magazine.

"Yes, that looks cool, and I think it would suit your face form, should we begin?"

I was a bit stressed but hit it off anyway.

She just cut my locks a bit so the curled ends became more 'corkscrew like', and then she put a lot of light highlights. At last she gave me some shampoo and balsam I should use to get my hair silky.

When I looked in the mirror afterwards I couldn't handle myself. Neither could Cissa.

"OH MY GOD CRYSTAAAL!" She laughed in excitement and jumped up and down _very_ 'not Narcissa' style.

"It's the coolest huh?" I grinned at myself in the mirror.

"Totally. Now let's go shop, you need some underwear, these sport bras just make them even smaller..."

I cleared my throat loudly.

"Sorry." She added sheepishly. "Anyway, you need knickers, _decent bras_, cool accessories, make up, some nice clothes...yeah. That's about it!"

And we started shopping. First we visited 'Madame Diane's Finest Lady Undermentionables.'

There I bought some 'decent' bras, thongs which I had never tried, some boxers and ordinary briefs. Inside the store Madame Diane herself came to help us.

"Can I help you dears?" She asked with a fake smile.

"Yeah, she wants to find some cool kind of _slutty_ looking bras, where can I find them?"

Madame Diane contracted her lips and blushed a bit.

She pointed a finger towards a corner with some stalls.

"Thank you Madame" Cissa said as if she had just asked the time.

The next shop we visited was The Treasure Chest of a Punk Queen. There we found some silver bracelets and necklaces with red diamonds, some huge sunglasses, nail polish, magical-makeup, (mascara, lip gloss, flawless-makeup, eyeliner, eye shadow etc...), and a lot of cool accessories.

I had never been in there, because I hardly ever wear accessories, I always either lose them somewhere or I break or spoil them at Quiddich practices.

Next we headed for tenths of clothing stores where I bought some pretty cool stuff. Many tight T-shirts in different colours with many different texts and pics, jeans, both tight and baggy, black baggy pants, tartar skirts with pins and chains. Some net-tights, sneakers, black boots, high heels sweaters and jumpers. And finally a jacket with a big picture of a pretty woman on the back.

When we finally got back to Hogwarts I was exhausted and my wallet was emptier than empty.

I jumped onto my bed, took of my shoes, changed quickly and crawled under my cold comforter. I fell asleep soon after.

**Great? Horrible? Tell me please!**


	4. Surprises, surprises!

**Well here's another chapter… thanks so muccch Lady Cantara, you're the one keeping me writing this story:) **

**Chapter 4 - Surprises Surprises.**

-Clunk.

I opened my eyes. The dormitory was dark but light shone through a stained window.

-Clunk!

What was going on? I almost got a heart-attach when I sat up to see Lucius Malfoy sitting on my bed. A look of surprise crossed his face as he took a look at my new hairstyle.

"Your hair looks nice" He whispered.

I was confused.

"Well... Thank you. Do you know where these noises are coming from?" I whispered back at him.

"Yeah I do." He raised his other hand, and I saw he held a hammer in it.

My eyes widened and my heartbeat fastened.

"What _are_ you doing Lucius?" I noticed that my voice sounded scared.

"Just... Visiting Cissa"

"She doesn't want you to visit her." I didn't want to make him angry, he was so much stronger than I was.

"Well, she doesn't have a choice. And by the way, quiddich practise at 6 p.m. tomorrow."

Lucius was the captain of our team.

"Okay. We'll have to do tryouts right?"

"Right. Bye Crystal."

I saw him walk into the darkness, into the depths of the dormitory. Everybody sounded fast asleep.

I couldn't let him injure my best friend. I swept my comforter of my feet and stood up. The floor was cold. I sneaked by the beds, following him further and further into the shadows. My eyes got used to the dark soon, and I could make sure I didn't walk onto a bed or anything.

-CLUNK!

I heard Cissa give a frightened moan.

"Oh Merlin, oh Merlin." I whispered to myself. I clutched my wand tight in my right hand. I saw Lucius stand over Cissa. His left hand was on her face. His other one...

"Oh my god, oh my god... I was right behind Lucius and I had to do something. "Petrificus totalus." Lucius got all stiffened up and fell to the floor. Cissa gave a small cry and leaned back sobbing.

"Oh Cissa please don't cry, I'm a nervous wreck already."

She stopped and I sat onto her bed.

"Thanks Crys, you keep saving me"

"Well, I do that only for you" I smiled to her.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Cissa murmured so Lucius floated through the air down to the common room.

"Just taking out the trash" she whispered smiling.

I grinned.

"Now go to bed, big day tomorrow, I'm gonna show everybody my makeover."

She smiled and lay down.

"Good night"

"G´night."

I tiptoed back to my bed, lay down and fell asleep right away. I heard ragged breath and sobs through the room.

I woke up with the events of yesterday carved in my mind. I pushed them away quickly.

This day should be a good day. Outside was sunny and the dormitory was warm.

My alarm showed I had half an hour alone in the dormitory until the rest of the girls would wake up. I jumped out of my bed and looked in a mirror. I went into the bathroom of our dormitory and took a nice shower. I washed my hair with my new hair products, and it made my hair incredibly silky. I used a simple drying charm on it, so in seconds it turned perfect.

"Magical." I muttered. I ran my fingers through the corkscrews. The curls pulled out a bit, but then bounced into perfection once again.

I got dressed in new underwear. Cissa was right; my breasts _did_ look a lot bigger like that. I also put on a red/green tartar skirt with a chain and a red, tight T-shirt with big green letters over my enlarged chest saying 'Pickles!'

I put on my green slytherin socks which fit the outfit perfectly and then walked towards the mirror with a big bag full of make-up and accessories.

I put on the silver bracelet and necklace with the red diamonds that sparkled insanely, almost like they were real.

Then I put on my makeup. It took a few attempts to get it perfect, but eventually my skin seemed flawless, my lashes looked black and long, my lips were luscious and glossy, and my chin bones looked large. I smiled to my reflection and noticed a face behind me.

"Gee, you look great." A girl named Emma Warren smiled to me. "I love the necklace."

"Thank you"

"Wow, I see you have a new outfit too." Her eyes moved to my chest. "Well they aren't that tiny after all!" I rolled my eyes. Was that really so important in everybody's friggin mind?

"Well, thanks, I guess." I jumped onto my bed and read a book until the breakfast clock rang. The breakfast clock was a clock placed in the great hall, and it rang when breakfast was served. I found Cissa in the bathroom.

"Hurry up, I'm dying here." I jumped up and down, causing my curls to bounce into my eyes.

"Remember, act cool. Try to look like you don't give a shit. Can you do that?"

I stopped jumping and relaxed my face.

"Of course I can. Now how does this look?" I made a cool face.

"This look is so cool I'm freezing my ass of in delight." She grinned.

"I mean it Narcissa Black, is that a good look?"

"You can smile a bit. Just be Crystal without the clumsiness and the stammering around boys."

"Right..." I focused and practised pretty looks in front of a shabby mirror on the bathroom wall.

"Let's go Cryssy"

"I've told you before; please don't call me 'Cryssy'. It's stupid."

"Okay. But I think it's cool."

"I don't give a shit"

She smirked.

"Now that's the attitude I'm talking about girl!"

My heart pounded when we walked down to the great hall. I smiled in a chilled way as we walked through the hall. 'Note to self' I thought 'smile to James'.

I smiled to him and he smiled back. But I kept a cool look on my face, even though I was exploding inside.

The school day passed by very fast. Many people came to me and complimented, and I noticed a few looks onto my chest. One of them came from Lucius Malfoy. I got sick but I didn't let it reach my face.

The day went by in a swirl.

After classes I hung out in the dormitory and in the common room. At six ´o clock I put on my green Quidditch robes, grabbed my broom and stormed to the quiddich field. When I arrived onto the field I saw people dressed in scarlet robes flying through the air above me.

"Shit..." I thought as I walked towards the group of boys dressed in green.

"There you are Crystal. Guess what?" Lucius spoke.

"I'm guessing that Gryffindor is having tryouts now too."

"Right you are Crystal. Their practise started at five ´o clock so by Hogwarts rules they can keep the field occupied as long as they want. To spoil our chances of finding decent players this year, they will probably keep the field till midnight or something."

One scarlet lightning bent his broom in our direction and landed in front of me.

It was James. With a red captain mark on his upper arm, just like Lucius´s green one. He held a quill and some parchment in his hands.

"Umm..." He said slowly as he saw the look on Lucius´s face "Is there a problem here?"

Lucius stepped forward and grabbed his wand so I saw no action available other than to stop this nonsense.

"Well" I stated and shot a warning look at Lucius "Actually we were going to have tryouts and a practise this afternoon too. So it would be nice if you could please try and have yours as short as possible."

James glanced at me with a weird look in his eyes. I couldn't tell what it meant.

"Well... I guess we could try and see if we can." He took a look up in the air. "Ewaaaaaaaaan!" he shouted up to another member of the Gryffindor team. And in a matter of seconds another boy dressed in scarlet robes stood in front of us.

"How are the tryouts going Ewan?" he asked the blonde boy.

"They're okay. I think we have people for all the positions except for a keeper. You know, Lily came and tried out for a chaser when you went to talk to the headmaster."

I opened my ears.

"She really didn't do too well." Ewan finished

James brightened up. "Did she really try?"

The other boy sighed. "Just because you fancy her we can't give her the position!"

I cleaned my throat hastily. Fuck.

"Yeah, we really do give a shit but can't you just try somebody else later on? We really need the pitch. We have people waiting to try positions here." A black haired slytherin chaser called Winston said loudly.

"Well... We really don't have any more people to try." James stuttered, and within minutes the whole Gryffindor team had left the pitch.

We all kicked ourselves up in the wind and flew a few laps. The wind in my hair felt great.

The tryouts went good, we found people for all the positions. When I came into the common room, sweaty from head to toe, the room was filled with people. Since my condition was not very elegant I hurried up to our dorms, took a shower and went to bed.

I closed my eyes but my body was so exhausted I couldn't even fall asleep. I must have been lying there for about half an hour when some girls came giggling upstairs. They were talking about some boys, as always. They'd probably either laugh themselves to tears or kill me (not sure which) if I told them about my Gryffindor crush. "Randy gits" I thought as I turned to my other side.

**That's all for now! I hope my drama ain't killing you:S :) Tell me by reviewing!**


	5. Attention!

**Yes, my dear readers, here I have another chapter for you all! **

**Chapter 5 – Attention**

Once again I woke up under my green and silver carpet in my four poster bed. The sun was blocked from entering the room by heavy green flannel curtains. I picked up my alarm clock and found out, sadly that I had overslept. I tried saying "fuck" but it came out sort of like "umph"

Yes, it's official, for the twenty-first time on my career as a Hogwarts student I have overslept, and even worse…Cissa didn't even wake me up.

Wasn't that exactly the use of a best friend, he'll always wake you up when you oversleep?

In the same dormitory for Merlin's sake!

I cursed and babbled all the way to the bathroom. I was not going to show up like some troll just because I overslept. Wrongno…

I began my morning routine by curling my locks, and one by one they got all funky and bouncy.

Then I got my makeup bag and started getting all the different sorts of equipment from it, and putting it on the table in front of me. I applied it neatly.

I picked out a nice outfit, a school skirt, a tight shirt with a very open V neck. I finally put on school socks and some boots. These clothes ought to get me some attention.

I went down to class; but first I got a thick wool cloak, I had Herbology today so I had to go outside, and I certainly wasn't going to greet James with a red leaky nose.

The sky was grey outside and the air was frosty, and so were the grounds I stomped over, that icy Thursday morning. I saw a group of people standing outside greenhouse number three.

"Ah… There you are Crys!" Cissa shouted.

I greeted numbly back. This mess-up of hers had cost her our friendship…for today... before lunch…oh screw it…

I couldn't be angry. Besides, we were learning some fun stuff in Herbology for once in a lifetime.

I enjoyed watering some purple plants that twisted and turned slowly as the drops from the aerosol made mist on their small featured leaves.

After lunch we had Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Our stupid teacher; Professor Mann gave us a two feet long essay about vampires.

I sat in class and I was writing. The classroom was hot and I was so tired, I had no idea what I was writing, or what to write whatsoever... and I fell asleep... onto my essay.

The ink hadn't dried and when I woke up, after being poked in the back by Lucius, who was making his way to the teacher desk to ask Professor Mann about something, Cissa was giggling insanely.

"What the fuck is so funny?" I asked grumpily. I looked around and noticed everybody was watching me. Grinning.

"Well." Cissa began. "I see you are not into vampires all that much."

"No." I said stupidly. "Why?"

She started rummaging her school bag until she found a mirror. She handed it to me.

I saw my face blush in the mirror. The left side of my face, the side I was lying on, was all covered in my essay. Unfortunately the last lines I wrote weren't that smart.

"Vampires are sick fucks that live somewhere I don't know where, but Professor Mann can take his vampires and stuff them up his ass. Which I am quite sure is hairy…" the rest was equally as nice. I quickly grabbed a "Jolene's magical make up remove-all" wet cloth form me bag (always prepared) and rubbed my face until there was no ink left.

My face was all red and wet and my make up was removed as well as the ink.

I snorted angrily and when class was over I sneaked into a bathroom on the second floor. When walking out I met James. James…

To my terror and delight at the same time, he stopped, opened his beautiful mouth and started talking to me.

"Hey you, Crystal. Right?" He remembers my name! He remembers it! Okay act cool. Cool.

"Yeah, that's me." I smiled sweetly. "What?"

"Good luck in the match next Wednesday." I cocked an eyebrow.

"There's a match next Wednesday?"

"Yeah, it's Slytherin versus Gryffindor. I'm the seeker for Gryffindor."

"Well I'm the seeker for Slytherin."

"I know." He replied and looked straight into my eyes. He knows, he knows… a voice inside my head sang happily.

"Well, I guess I'll see you there. Good luck." I grinned. "You better practise hard."

"I will. You know… You have changed Crystal. You really have. In a very good way. I'm noticing you for the first time. Bye." His hand touched mine as he turned around.

"Ciao." I answered robotically as my brain took in the information bit by bit. I finally came to myself. He basically said I was pretty.

I flew to Slytherin common room, and past a group of second years and to Cissa who sat on a green flannel loveseat and applied black nail polish to her toenails.

"Cissa, Cissa, Cissa! Great news!" She stared at me and then grinned.

"Well, judging from the way you are out of breath, and the way your ears are all red, and especially the way you're…" I cut her off.

"Get to the point."

"It was James."

"Yes."

"He asked you out?"

"No."

"He kissed you?"

"_No_! Get _realistic_ here."

"He said you were pretty?"

"Almost! He said I had changed in a very good way. And his hand touched mine!"

"Well that's awesome. I'm so happy for you. In a week you will be staying in Gryffindor common room. Overnight if you know what I'm saying." I hit her in the shoulder.

"Ouch…" She grinned. "Seriously… safe sex is…" This time I jumped on top of her and we ended in a bundle on the floor, red in the face and laughing.

"Ouch." Now it was me saying it.

"That oughta teach you" She stated proudly. I smiled.

"Well and there's a quidditch match next Wednesday." I suddenly realized there was a quidditch practise. Today. I looked up on the grandfather clock and yelped. Practise began thirty minutes ago. I jumped up the staircase and put on my quidditch robes. They were all dirty and there were mud stains on them but I didn't really care. I grabbed my broom, a Silver arrow and ran down to the quidditch field.

Lucius glared at me.

"You've got to be kidding me Crystal."

"Well, I'm not. And I know about the match." And without further conversations I kicked up into the grey sky.

**That's all folks. Review!**


	6. The match!

**This chapter I have had in my head for a long time, that's why it took such a small amount of time to get it on the net. Well, things are started to happen between Crystal and James, just enjoy this chapter, I have many ideas in my head now, so you can expect faster updates (I hope)…**

**Chapter 6 - The Match**

These five days before the match passed smoothly without anything large happening.

On the day of the match I woke up with sore muscles after the hard training the days before.

I went down to breakfast and the whole Slytherin community was very supportive. I was pretty worried about screwing things up and making myself a fool in front of the whole school, and in front of James. But after a few pats on the back I became more and more confident.

I was doing Quidditch to have fun. Not to be stressed. So fuck it. I'd just have a good time.

The match would take place thirty minutes after the last lesson, and the players in both teams (hurray), could skip classes after lunch to practise.

So after a nice class of Astronomy I strolled out to the pitch. The sun shone, so it might be a problem.

Cissa (which is quite good at charms I might add) had taught me a clever charm. I would simply put on sunglasses and say an easy charm and they didn't fall off.

I took out my wand and swished and flicked.

"Affixio" I felt the sunglasses glue themselves to my head.

The first time I tried to do the charm Cissa made me try it with some dorky glasses that her great grandfather had owned or something.

And she refused to tell me the counter curse unless I would walk down to the common room and say "Howdy!" to everybody.

This time I knew the counter curse and before I could get into any deeper thoughts, my team mates walked up to me where I sat in the pitch in the sunshine.

"Hello everybody." I said brightly.

"No time for babbling." Lucius´ face hardened as he looked at his team.

"We have work to do The Gryffindor team will arrive any minute so we should get up in the air as soon as possible."

We all tilted our heads. He was right.

So I grabbed my broom, sat on top of it and kicked my feet to the ground.

The feeling of the wind in your hair, and your face and simply the ability of flying was more powerful than words could describe. And the training began.

Lucius made us fly through the goal posts on terrifically high speed.

Luckily nobody was injured, even though I was always secretly hoping, that for Cissa's sake, Lucius would hit his head in the top of the golden post.

The Gryffindors arrived soon after, and according to Hogwarts rules, two teams were not allowed to practise at the same time on the pitch.

But after lots of Gryffindor whining in our Quidditch teacher and the judge, Professor Jade, we were finally allowed to, as long as the teams would split the field up in half and half, and no balls would be released.

I noticed a few looks from my 'Knight in the shining armour' ('James in his quidditch robes') but I cooled myself down as usually.

After two hours of flying I was getting tired of sitting on a broom, and I wanted to save my fertility in case I'd ever want some children, so I'd better not sit like there for a moment longer.

Most of the boys had flown down ten minutes ago. I tried not to imagine how painful this long practise had been for them.

I walked to the locker rooms to get myself a glass of water. When I came out, James was coming out of the men's locker room.

"Hey there." He greeted.

"Hi. Are you feeling nervous?"

"You wish Parkinson."

"Ah, back to the last name stage now are we?"

"No… I like Crystal better."

"Thank you. James." He smiled.

"Are you nervous?"

"Well perhaps a little, but worries can be good once you're up there." I pointed to the sky.

"You're absolutely right. Maybe I am a little nervous."

"I knew it. I can tell." I smirked.

"Riiiight."

"Excactly. Let's get back out there. Good luck. Again."

"Good luck to you too."

We walked our separate ways to our teams.

After an hour more of practising we got into our locker rooms, when the game would begin we would walk out of them. I fixed my hair in a mirror on the wall in the locker room and my team mates grinned at me.

"I don't quite see the purpose in combing your hair before the game Crystal." Winston teased.

"No you're too thick. See, combing your hair is something that is one often does to make his hair look nicer."

"Interesting, interesting." He replied cheekily.

"Moron." I put my middle finger up in the air and let the other ones lay still. "And this" I stated "is something I do when I think some people should shut up."

"Okay, okay…" Lucius started. "We all know you hate each other, let's not lose our concentration here."

And ten minutes later we stood in the doorway waiting to walk out to be seen by the crowd, who was sitting in lodges towering over the field.

I heard the voice of the modifier, a boy from Hufflepuff named Harold Abbott.

"Hello everybody and welcome to the second match of the year here at Hogwarts. We would like to welcome the teams, Slytherin and Gryffindor."

Roars were heard and flags were waved.

The teams were introduced and then both teams flew up in the air.

The game began and the teams scored quite evenly, Gryffindor always had a bit more head-start, and that meant I really, really had to find that damned snitch _now_!

And suddenly it was there, flying over the Slytherin goalposts, after about thirty minutes of flying around in boredom.

I dived and I heard James right beside me.

The wind whizzed in my ears and my robes stood straight up in the air followed by my now messed up curls.

"And the seekers are off!" I heard the modifier say. "Crystal Parkinson seems to have spotted the snitch and James Potter is following her closely"

I ducked when a bludger came flying and almost knocked me off my broom. The snitch was moving as well and I saw it fly downwards. It was now right above the ground.

I flew until I was almost above it. I turned around to see James looking straight at me about a meter behind me. The gap between us was closing evenly until I suddenly dived, heading 90° down to the ground. I stretched out my arm and bent once more when a bludger came zooming through the air, sent towards me by a Gryffindor beater.

James was now beside me. He glanced at me with a glint of something that looked like fear in his eyes. We both had our hands stretched out and the snitch was hanging lazily in mid air a few inches above the grass.

I felt my insides boil when something inside me changed to super-Crystal mode, and I swayed my broom up to James' with enough power to get his broom a little bit out of the right direction.

But it was enough. I felt my gloved hand close around the small gold ball and the voice of the modifier rang around the field, I drew out my wand to get these stupid sunglasses the hell of my face, lifted my hand up and flew a victory lap and even did a trick I had been practising, a little twist in the air.

I was very satisfied to see the expression on James' face and a delighted Cissa catcall from the Slytherin stand as well as the rest of the people in it.

After brushing through my locks in the locker room once more, and receiving compliments from a few people, I went to a party in Slytherin common room.

I first took a shower though and put on some clean clothes, a short skirt and a tube top.

The night was wonderful, some boys had gotten into the kitchens, and had brought up many bottles of butterbear, fizzing cherry soda from Honeydukes (proudly served all from 1760), and some snacks and candy.

Some guys in fifth year had a little band, with a guitar, a tambourine and a small keyboard. The band sounded quite amazing and the whole Slytherin community (except for the teachers of course), 1st years to 7th years, danced and chattered all the time into the starry night.

**Yes there you have it. She got bitchy and won the match for Slytherin, the way many Slyherin games are won. How did you like this chapter? Suggestions? Bad? Good? **

**Cheers. **

**Lady Of The Lads ;)**


	7. Romance is in the air!

**Well you asked for fluff! Here it comes. I hope. **

**This is my first fluff chap EVER so don't blame it on me if it sucks. **

**Blame it on the boogie. LOL… (_Not_ funny.) I'm gonna stop writing now… :)**

**Chapter - Romance is in the air. **

The day after the match James came over to me when I was between classes.

"Hey, Crys!"

"Hulloo?"

"Great game yesterday, you were great, really!"

"Thank you! I got a little bitchy there, I know…"

"Well you can expect that when playing with Slytherins."

"Thanks. I choose to take this as a compliment."

"No I mean it. And I think we should practise together sometimes."

The later sentence he blurred out of his mouth. My insides were exploding.

"Yeah, maybe we should. How about tomorrow at six?"

"Sounds great, I'll see you on the pitch then!"

"Cya!"

This was all happening so fast, and once again I brought the good news to Cissa this time in a Transfiguration class.

"Cissa, he asked me…" Our teacher, Professor Dumbledore interrupted

"Miss Parkinson, would you please wait to tell Miss Black whatever you are telling her, after the class, or I will be forced to take some house points from Slytherin."

"Yes Professor." I answered, frustrated by having to wait. So I found a piece of parchment and wrote:

"He asked me if we should practise together!" My handwriting was messy because I was hurrying.

"He did?" She wrote with neat handwriting.

"I wouldn't be writing it if he hadn't silly!"

"It's an expression!" Her writing was a little less neat this time.

"I was just kidding…"

"I get it. So when will you guys meet?"

"Tomorrow at six 'o clock in front of the great hall!"

"I'm so happy for you Crys! You've found someone you really like, and he's showing you some interest back!"

"Of course he is" I joked "I mean, look at me!"

"You're absolutely right, I mean look at you!" Dumbledore noticed us writing and pulled out his wand.

"Accio parchment!"

"Crap…" I whispered to myself.

Professor Dumbledore read the parchment and I thought I even saw him smile a little.

"Ten house points from Slytherin."

"I'm sorry Professor." I said sheepishly.

"Well if you can answer my question Miss Parkinson, I will gladly give you your points back. What is the spell called, that makes a canary bird turn into a quill?"

"Who cares?" I thought inside but on the outside I answered,

"Uuuh, canary…quill…transfiguration…charm…?"

"No, not quite… I'm giving you a shot too miss Black"

Cissa thought for a few seconds before saying,

"It's called the Canara charm Professor."

"Right you are Miss Black. Ten house points for Slytherin!"

I groaned.

"Oh cut the crap Crys! I just got these house points back."

"Okay. Miss Know It All…"

"Whatever…"

There was practically smoke coming out of her ears so I decided to tell her to just go ahead, I'd put on some more makeup.

The truth was I was hoping to meet a certain someone.

And that certain someone came in from Herbology a few moments later.

He cornered me and gave me a peck on the cheek. I am pretty sure I blushed. A lot.

"Hi" he said happily "What's up?"

"Not much." I replied dreamily. "You?

"Oh, I was just missing you at Herbology. But I really have to hurry I have to help Filch clean the tables. Detention you see."

"Aha… Anyway see you!"

"Cya Crystal."

"Bye. I'll meet you at potions later."

I went happy to eat. I didn't touch my food, I was too busy imagining.

Me and James living in a big house in the countryside. Our little cute children running around with his eyes and my attitude.

A boy named Atticus and a girl named after a flower… Not Lily… Not Lavender…

"Wipe that stupid grin of your face Crystal; we're talking very uncool look here." Cissa was poking my shoulder, one of her perfect-shaped eyebrows up in the air.

"Fine." I stopped smiling for a while, but couldn't resist when seeing James in a wet shirt and his sleeves upswept, his face with a cute look of embarrassment.

I winked him before leaving the great hall to potions. I took a seat next to Cissa.

"Today" explained our potions teacher Professor Felix, "we are going to mix a powerful potion to give people to save them from death. It works quite often and is made of simple ingredients, so I'd appreciate if you'd listen carefully, this can save lives." He had a very serious look on his face.

He wrote the ingredients in the chalk table and everybody started mixing and stirring.

After 10 minutes of stirring and mixing James came in.

His shirt was still wet and his rigid stomach was showing through.

I smiled encouragingly to him when Professor Felix told him everything about what he thought about students who showed up 15 minutes too late in wet shirts.

It took him another 15 too realize James had an excuse.

James sat down beside his friend Lupin, and was glad to see that their drink was almost ready. It was silvery and shimmering and silver mist soared up from the cauldron.

I looked down at my own potion and was happy to see that Cissa had mixed everything right, and ours had the same shimmering effect.

We got a great score and that made Cissa's mood a little better. I told her about the talk in the hall and the peck he gave me when we came to the common room and she grinned.

"You romancer Crys!"

"I know. That I am."

"And you're going to the pitch tomorrow?"

"Yuppie." I smiled and looked at the clock. It was at four 'o clock. In 26 hours I'd meet him.

These came out to be the longest 26 hours of my life.

And I didn't meet James once, and had no classes with him whatsoever.

When there were four hours left, I put on perfect natural makeup and some gloss with strawberry flavour. I washed my hair carefully and it smelled like heaven. I put on a glint of body spray, not too heavy. Cissa curled my locks to corkscrews.

There was simply nothing more to do when there were two hours left. I sat on my bed and dreamed the same daydreams as at lunch.

The girl's name would be… as in a flower. Something that goes with Potter…

There was only half an hour until the practise session. I had to find some decent clothes.

I got myself a red three/quarter sleeved shirt, which had a nice and open V neckline. Then I put on a red sports jersey with a hood, sneakers and some tight jeans because I wasn't going to freeze my ass off on that broom.

Then I found some robes but decided to wear a jacket instead.

It was a bit muggle but yet very cool.

Finally I grabbed my Silver Arrow broom from under my bed and walked out.

The sky was pink from a beautiful sunset in the west.

I saw James standing with a broom in his hand wearing a green jersey, and some sport trousers.

"Hey!" He greeted nicely.

"Hi." There was a silence.

"Lets get up in the air shall we?" He finally said.

We kicked up on separate brooms and he released a snitch, and we closed our eyes and counted to ten.

He zoomed off shortly after and I went after him but the gap between us was large.

He caught it and a jealous me flew on high speed right in his direction and swooped up in the air only a few inches before crashing him.

His frightened face I'll never forget.

We practised for an hour more before he came after me and we met high up.

"Hey James!" I called.

"Yeah?"

"I've always wondered how high up in the air you can get on a broom…"

"My dad told me that some people has died of lack of oxygen and weren't able to steer their brooms back to the ground."

"Freaky."

"Huh?"

"Freaky!"

"HUH!"

"FREAKY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and James laughed heartily.

"I get it now Crys." He was still laughing when I got to him.

"Stop laughing" I smiled "I mean it… Stop."

"Okay…" He grinned. "Come on, I'm going to show you something!"

He steered his broom to west and flew for a while and I followed.

He finally stopped somewhere above the forbidden forest. Then he scanned the area around us and flew a bit to north and stopped above a strong looking fir tree. He stepped off his broom and sat in the top of the tree. I saw its branches lift and it ended up like a balcony of tree.

"Wow…"

"I know! It's amazing. My dad showed me that magical tree." I took a careful step onto the tree and it was totally stable. I sat down beside him. We faced west.

"Sounds like your dad's great."

"He is. We've done so many things together. But now though…"

"Now what?" I looked up and into his eyes.

"My mum and dad divorced this autumn… He's found a new woman, some bitch called Evelyn. She hates me, she says I'll never grow to become a man. He spends all his time with her. I don't exist in their perfect world anymore…" He sighed.

"That's just horrible. At least you know your mum. My mother ran away after she gave birth to me. It's just been me and my dad since. He works for the ministry. And the weird thing is that they both went to Ravenclaw."

"Yeah. That's unusual." I felt him scoot a little closer.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked him.

"No. I'm an only child. I've always wanted a little brother though. You know this little fella to teach Quidditch and pranks. " He grinned.

"Yeah. That's a nice little vision. Wanna play a little more Quidditch? I could teach you my little feint."

"Okay. Maybe I should just sit on your broom and you can show me how you steer?"

"Sure!" I was glad he was going to sit behind me. His hands went around my waist and his nose was in my hair.

This minute he was on my broom was one of the best minutes of my life.

He went onto his broom later and did the feint. It needed a little practise but looked nice otherwise.

"Now you have to teach me one trick." I said to him.

"Well… I know this one trick if your broom is spinning."

Spinning broom from wind or bludgers was a pretty common problem in the Quidditch industry.

He taught me to sway to the opposite direction of the spinning, a little downwards and it would soon be over.

We went to the castle soon after, with rosy cheeks from the cold.

We said goodbye and I took all the courage I found in my body and gave him a small peck on the nose. He laughed and gave me a kiss on the mouth. It was a little one, no tongues involved or anything but it kept me happy for three days.

**Whoa! Long chappie… REVIEW MY DEAR READERS, REVIEW:D**


	8. Hustling!

**Chapter 8 Hustling!**

**Dedicated to Slytherin-girl TF lover **

_Thanx so much for your reviews, they keep me writing:)_

Christmas was three days away.

I had so many presents to buy and so many things to do, my stomach had started hurting and my head was aching.

Hogsmeade weekend was today so I put on some jeans and a pink cardigan and stepped out in the snow falling from the clear blue sky above my curly head.

I saw in the distance, a group of 7th years stepping into the train, Cissa had a headache from stress too so I travelled alone.

As I made my way towards the train I got this nagging little feeling on the back of my head, like somebody was watching me closely from behind. I turned around.

There stood The Marauders, James in front looking straight at me with a smile on his face.

"Hey Crys!"

"Hi. You going to Hogsmeade?"

"Yup. What do you want for Christmas? I'm going to buy your present now."

I choked. I hadn't thought of giving James a Christmas present.

"Well… Just something cute. How about you?"

"The same." He grinned but suddenly a snowball hit the back of his head.

His extremely handsome friend, Sirius Black, shook the cold snow from his hands.

"I'm so going to get you for that…" He ran towards Sirius, with fist full of snow, and in ten seconds James sat on his stomach and stuffed snow in his robes.

I decided to even out the game and grabbed a handful of snow, which I, with all my force threw at James.

He gasped and immediately forgot Sirius, and ran to catch me. He did a good job and in five more seconds I was lying in the snow with him on top.

"Ouch…" I sighed.

"Well, well, well… Who's going to get ass-kicked? Oh I have an idea! It's you!"

I felt snow stuffed in to my wool cloak and screamed.

I saw a ball come flying through the air once more, and it just missed James' head.

James looked away from me, to get another ball, straight in the face.

I used the distraction to turn around, now he was beneath.

I could see he wasn't really making an effort of getting away from under me.

"That's not a punishment Crys, to have a pretty girl on top!"

I blushed and moved away.

"Pervert." He smirked and jumped on top of me once again.

"It's even better to be _on top_ of the pretty girl."

"Shut up James; let's go get that god damn train." I grinned when he moved away and

Sirius high fived me.

We almost missed the Hogsmeade train, and settled down in a small compartment.

I sat on James' lap and we chatted as we dusted the snow of our robes.

We arrived to Hogsmeade in five minutes and I was about to walk away from the group when both Sirius and James called after me.

"Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you come with us?"

"You won't visit the shops I have to go to, I need to buy Cissa's present!"

"Wait, I'll just go with you!" James looked at Sirius and he winked back.

"Sure! I mean if you want to…" I stammered.

"Yeah! Actually I really do." He turned to his friends "So we'll meet at Three Broomsticks in about…two hours?"

"See you." We walked in separate direction and I felt James' hand reach for mine.

"Where do you want to go first?" He asked.

"Um…to Madame Diane's? For Cissa." He blushed madly.

"Okay…" We walked in and the shop was warm compared to the frost outside.

I saw a stall with lovely lacy see-through hipsters. I decided to tease.

"What do you think of these?" I watched satisfied when his eyes glowed with confusion.

"They're…nice…"

"These black ones will definitely be my choice for Cissa. What colour should I get?"

He thought for a while before picking out a royal-blue pair.

"These fit your pretty eyes. Now stop torturing me in public." He grinned. "Do you want me to get stamina in the middle of a crowded shop?"

"Yes, I'd love that." I stalked to a box with bras in it, on a sign that said "SALE".

"I guess you want my opinion on these bras as well." He smirked and dug for a lacy black one to match the knickers and a see through, even lacier royal blue for me.

"Now let's get out of here." He led me to the register.

"Sure…" I smiled "You're a professional shopper."

"I used to be dragged to Diagon Alley by my mum, I have learnt." He said proudly.

"Cool. 'Cause we have many shops to go to." He sighed before digging into my mittens and reaching for my hand with his cold one.

We went to many woman clothes stores and a Quidditch supply shop and were both loaded with bags when we were half way down to Three Broomsticks.

"Oh shit I forgot! What do you want for Christmas?" I asked. He just laughed.

"Crys, your present for me is to let me be here with you and hold your hand. And it's better than anything else you could possibly give me."

I sighed. Now that was sweet, cute and sexy.

"Sweet talker." I took both his hands in mine and we looked each other in the eye.

"That's me. Come in here." He led me into some place that was called Madame Puddifoot's tea shop.

We sat down at a table and when I took a look around I noticed that every single couple around us was holding hands and kissing.

A waitress came to take reservations.

"I'll have a cup of mango tea please." He said and handed her money.

"I'll have some berry ice-tea." I was about to pay but he denied and handed the servant more money.

I stirred a bowl of sugar in front of me with a silver spoon.

When I looked up to drink my tea and thank the waitress I saw he was looking straight at me.

"You are so beautiful." He finally said, and I felt my face get hot.

"How flattering." I leant in and I felt his nose touch mine before our lips connected.

I felt the tip of his tongue lick my lips before some instinct told me to open them.

He put his hand on the back of my head and pushed me closer.

A shiver went through my body with another feeling I had never gotten before and couldn't diagnose.

I licked the inside of his mouth and heard a moan from his lips as I moved my hands under his robes and stroke his bare stomach.

He moved his hands to my hips and drew me even closer.

"You're a good kisser…" I whispered.

He smirked before putting his finger to my mouth and touching my back loosely, leaning in once more. After a few more wonderful minutes of soft kissing I spoke.

"We have got to keep moving Mr. Lover boy." He grinned.

"Allrighty." We stood up and got outside. It was started to get dark.

In half an hour we were standing inside Three Broomsticks with three more guys, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew.

"So, Crystal" Lupin began "What house are you in?"

"Um…Slytherin…" He furred his brows.

"Unusual. How come you're hanging out with us?" Sirius said loudly.

James kicked him under the table.

"I mean…normally Slytherins hate us. No offence, I mean we like you and all."

I smirked.

"You happen to be James' friends. And besides, you're not that bad."

"Thank you." Sirius smiled. "And you're James' girl and all." James blushed.

"Yeah, I hope so." He said silently. I kissed him on the cheek.

"I am all yours. Now I have to get going though. How are you going home?"

"We have our ways" James said mystically "I have some more shopping to do."

"See you all." I walked to the train stop, since the train was scheduled to leave in ten minutes, I felt like jumping and dancing, I had decided what to give James for Christmas.

I galloped out of the train and all the way to the castle before running into the castle, down the stairs, through the dungeons, and to a statue of Salazar Slytherin.

"Snake skin." The statue jumped to the side before closing the hole again.

I took a look over the common room. Cissa wasn't there so I jumped up the staircase to find her in our dormitory, with a romance novel in her hands, not noticing me.

"I'm in love." I said in a sing-song voice. She peeked up over the book.

"Cool."

"We kissed with our tongues." I continued.

"Awesome." She didn't look up this time.

"Aren't you excited for me?"

"I am Crys." She tossed the book away smiling. "This book is just lovely. Did you meet in Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah, and by the way don't peek in the bags." I winked to her.

"I won't." She smiled, "I'm going to bed with my precious novel."

"Okay. Nighty night bitch…" I said sweetly.

"Night bitch." She whispered back kindly.

I chimed and went into the bathroom to wash off my make up and use the toilet. I thought about the weird feeling I got earlier when kissing James.

"Wicked." I said to myself as I turned on the sink and wetted a small green towel.

After finishing off in there I sneaked back up the stairs, and tucked myself in thinking of James' lips and his tongue, plus some naughty parts of him I would love to get to know better, and my Christmas present from me to him would help me with that.

**Review mi loves!**


	9. Christmas time!

**Chapter 9 - Christmas time!**

**Dedicated to a yet another lovely reader of mine, Lady Cantara:) **

On Christmas morning I woke up late, long after everybody had opened up their gifts.

I rolled out of bed and put on a robe and my soft white slippers, and finally stomped down the stairs with my big bunch of presents in my arms.

Almost every Slytherin had a big family and had to go home.

Me and Cissa however both hate our families, my father is a boring man, I don't think he has feelings at all, he would spend Christmas with the only person he cares about, his brother, Godfrey.

Cissa's parents live in a big residence in London, with silver forks and mahogany staircases, but she hates them. They keep blabbering about getting married, and the Blacks are close friends to the Malfoys, their families even meet in the holidays to go to some luxury cabin in the highlands.

"Crys baby, hey!" Cissa jumped up to hug me.

"Happy Christmas honey!"

"Happy Christmas yourself!"

I looked around in the warm common room to see that there were only four more students staying for Christmas, all fourth year boys.

"Well, so what do you want to do today, now the castle is asshole free? I have a certain blonde evil asshole in mind."

"Yeah, me too. You sure he left?" I giggled.

"Who left'" A voice drawled behind us. My heart sank and I saw Cissa's eyes widen.

"Everybody. You see the common room is practically empty!" I said quickly before Cissa could say anything.

"Now how about those presents of yours?" Cissa asked me, ignoring the blonde boy standing behind me.

"Yeah! I think I'll open them now, and then we can go down for breakfast Cissa."

"Sure!" she smiled, and I guess we both had the same thought in our minds.

_We _would enjoy Christmas, we would simply have to block Lucius.

I reached for a gift; I read it was from dad.

When I unwrapped it a smile spread over my face, he had bought me brand new Quidditch gloves, and a small lovely silvery watch. I made a mental note to send an owl with a cute letter to him.

"I like that watch!" Cissa said happily and tried it on her wrist.

The next present was wrapped up in green shiny paper, and it had a card that said:

_To my love. From James. _

I unwrapped excitedly, and revealed a small box. When I opened it I saw a beautiful necklace, with a small light blue pearl.

"Awwww…" I heard Cissa moan next to me. I simply yelped and felt warmth fill my body from inside out.

I grabbed the next present, it was soft, and marked from Cissa. She opened her mouth.

"Oh, I put the present you gave me aside, so we could open them together, you could open the one from me, I would open yours."

She got the present from me and we opened.

I gasped. When the paper was unwrapped, lovely blue satin nightgown slid out, short with a lovely lacy V-neck. Aside she had put some shower gel, and some body lotion, witch both smelled the same sugary candy smell.

Cissa was very happy about the underwear, and the candy I had put in too.

"I love these Crys!"

"Thank you. I love the gown, it's so soft, and the smell of these things, is just great!"

We hugged tight and left Lucius on the sofa, Cissa didn't look at him, and later we heard he took the first train home after that.

We galloped up the stairs, out of the dungeons and up to the great hall.

The smell in there was delicious, and on the table was a selection of tasty things, chocolate mousse, fruit and berries, cinnamon rolls, tea and juices, peanut butter- chocolate chip cookies, and some sliced turkey with potatoes, mashed potatoes, rice, gravy and everything.

A few teachers were still sitting by the table, as were a few Hufflepuffs, and we sat down with stuffed plates, Cissa only allowed herself to eat properly a few times of the year, Christmas was one of these times, so now her two plates (one for the desert and one for the meal) were loaded and she was enjoying every bite, chewing slowly and had a satisfied look on her face.

After the meal, we ran back down to the dungeons, Cissa was actually more like stomping, holding her full stomach.

"Crys wait…" She finally said.

I laughed. "Fine. Are you full or what?"

"Oh I'm full." She giggled.

"Yeah…"

"So…" She began as she sat down in the stairs. "How are things doing with you and Jamesykins?"

I tilted my eyebrows. "We're cool."

"Are you a couple now?"

"Erm.." I thought for a while. Were we? He said he hoped I was his girl. I said I was all his. Not to forget our snogging session.

"I guess." I heard myself say dreamily.

"Awesome."

"I know." I squeked.

"Let's go down these stairs lovebird. I think I have to puke."

"You really shouldn't have eaten that fourth dish of chocolate mousse." I grinned.

"No I shouldn't have." She smiled weakly and stood up with great effort.

"So…" She spoke when we stood in the front of the statue.

"Cheers." I muttered to the statue and it moved aside.

I heard a small familiar tap on the window and ran towards it. James' grey owl, Dusters, was about to break the window in fury.

When I slid it open, the owl squeezed itself into the warmth, and sat on the owl stand near the fire.

This stand was made for tired owls delivering mail to Slytherins, and it had a bowl of water and another one with bird food on it.

I untied the letter from Duster's leg and read:

_Dear Crys,_

_I have great news. When I came home two days ago, my mother and father informed they were getting back together. They are so in love all the time now, can't take their hands off each other (gross), Sirius and I sometimes have to run off to not be harmed for life. He's staying here for Christmas, and he says hey to you and Cissa. _

_Hope you liked the necklace, I am getting very excited about what said in your note._

_Lots of love_

_James_

I giggled when I read the note part. I had put a note in a box and wrapped it up, marked it to James and sent it with a school owl. The note from me said:

_Hey James._

_I have good news and bad news. The bad news are you're not going to get your present now. The good ones are that it's a good present, it's not a thing it's more of a meeting… _

_Love_

_Crystal _

"What does it say!" Cissa asked excitedly.

"Oh...lots of things."

"Can I see it?"

"Maybe." I waved the parchment in front of her. She tried to grab it but I have a good reflex, and moved aside, just a moment before she grabbed it.

In the end she flipped and tossed herself onto me.

"Ouiii. That hurt." I said flabbergasted.

She, so much bigger than me, could grab it from my hands in seconds.

She read it over in a few seconds; her purple-ish eyes had a hint of tease in them.

"Well, who's getting all lovely dovey?"

I smirked. "I am."

"Good. Good."

"How about you Cissa? You dating?"

"Oh nooo… I'm just. You know. Sort of. Dating Greg. Zabini."

"Oh. He's so cute. And so evil." I answered.

"I like evil guys. Except Lucius. There was a time I liked him though."

"Yeah. I know." I hugged her.

"He was so nicely evil. Such a gentleman. Now he's a rapist."

"Oh stop thinking about him would you? It's Christmas. We're supposed to be doing something fun!" I exclaimed, patting her on the shoulder in a hush-hush manner.

"Fine," She looked up. "What's fun?"

"I don't know." We thought for a while.

"Let's just be lazy. Okay?"

"Yeah. I like that! Go get your penguin pyjamas."

"I don't have no penguin pyjamas…"

"Hey that's not my problem, what are you complaining to me about? I'm going to wear mine."

She grinned.

"But I do have these awesome ones with the carrots."

"Good."

We spent the evening in front of the fire, on two big soft sofas, chatting and eating candy, having some quality friend time.

**Gosh, I'm suffering the biggest writer's block EVER! Sorry it sucks and it's short…haha… I just wanted to post something… :S**

**Lots of love from the Lady! **


	10. PMS and arguments!

**Chapter 10 PMS and arguments**

**Hey everybody! I'm sooo sorry this chappie took so long to update, seriously I had no idea what to write until today so I updated it as fast as I could! ;)**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, the more reviews the faster I'll update.**

**I'm going to Spain on the 19th of March and I'll be back on the 30th, so don't expect me to update too soon! Peace 'n love…**

The first school morning after the Christmas break, I found it hard to wake up. I was looking forward to see James though, I have started to feel like we're married or something. Crazy shit.

Anyway I started my PMS this morning. Ugh, I always get zits. Horrifying believe me.

I finally hit the alarm clock and threw myself out of bed. When I looked in the mirror I almost screamed.

Zit alert.

On my nose.

The middle of my fucking nose tip.

"Fuck, fuck…" I searched for the 'Thump These Bumps' cream I bought in Hogsmeade, without success though.

"What's going on?" Cissa followed me with her eyes as I ran around in madness.

"I have a zit!" I cried helplessly.

"Oh." She tilted her eyebrows curiously. "I know a spell for that."

I stopped running around.

"You do?"

"Yah sure. I just need my wand." She went and got it, and I sat on my bed. She took place in front of me and looked very concentrated.

"Actually it's a transfiguration spell." I choked and coughed a few times. Cissa was very good at Charms but Transfiguration was definitely not her strong side.

"Hey Cissa. I think I might just do that myself…" But before I could finish the sentence Cissa spoke.

"Immfolio." I felt warm on my nose, then cold, and then warm again.

"Uh…so check how it looks." I heard Cissa say weakly. I ran up to the mirror.

The zit was gone for sure, but since it was a Transfiguration charm, something had to replace the zit. This time it was hair.

"Cissa, I am definitely not satisfied with these results. Would you come back here with a counter curse, or I might just strangle you."

I heard a weak "Sorry" from the bathroom.

"Why sorry? If you have a counter curse I will forgive you. If not..."

"I don't. Sorry sorry…sorry." She was about to say another 'sorry' when I

alohomora-ed the toilet booth open.

"Then you go get Madame Pomfrey, or somebody who knows the counter curse."

"What if I just shave it off?" I thought for a while.

"We can try that. Nothing to lose." She got some shaving gel and a razor.

"Ready?" She asked, when she had rubbed shaving gel on my nose.

"Ready…" I screwed my eyes together. In a few moments the blade was off my nose and replaced by a wet towel.

"Perfect, just put concealer over it now." She said.

Unbelievably, the hair was gone. I performed a simple root burning charm, painful but successful..

We were sitting in the great hall for breakfast when James poked my shoulder.

"Hi!" I jumped up and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Hey! How are you?" He smiled, our faces were almost touching.

"I'm great, now. I've just missed you a bunch."

"Same here."

After only a few seconds of snogging he pulled away.

"Crys…"He muttered up to my face "I have to go to class; we'll meet up later…?"

"Yeah. Sure." I was disappointed. I guess it was showing because he came back, even closer this time, held me and kissed me lovingly and softly on the nose.

We said goodbyes and the day went on, no classes with Gryffs at all, which sucked.

I was sitting in the common room doing my homework when two fourth year girls walked in and turned to me.

"Your name is Crystal right?" One of them asked.

"Yup..." I cocked my eyebrows "Why?"

"There's some stud standing out there asking for you." The girl and her friend giggled insanely when I pushed them out of the way and probably put a high speed record to the entrance through the wall. I jumped out and jumped around James' neck.

"You've missed me and my beautiful looks that much?." He laughed and I blushed a bit.

"Ha ha. Where are we going?"

"You had a Christmas present for me. Or so I understand." He smirked a smirk any Slytherin could be proud of.

"You getting eager to open that present are you?" The mysterious room Cissa had told me about came to my mind. I hadn't really planned anything but I knew this room would be the place.

"Well," I started, "There's this room opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Balmy who is always trying to teach the trolls how to dance ballet."

James stifled a laugh. "He's funny that guy."

"I know. Anyway. If you walk past the blank wall three times concentrating hard on what you need, a door will appear, and when you walk inside anything of your requires will be there."

James' eyes widened. "That room is not on the map…"He gripped his mouth.

"What map?" I was curious.

"I never said 'map' ha, ha…" He laughed like he was reading it from a book.

"Okay." I was full of suspiciousness but said nothing to object.

"So…what did you have in mind with that room?" He came closer.

"I'm sure we'll think of something."

"Okay, should we go there, 'cause if not, I might be forced to snog you right here.

"We don't want that do we?" I temptingly wetted my lips with my tongue.

"Oh I want that." He slowly came closer and I closed the gap.

With my hands in his black unruly hair and my tongue licking his slippery mouth neatly I started walking to the Room of Requirement, pushing him to walk backwards while kissing me.

Finally we reached the room, our lips not parted yet, in a bundle we stumbled into the room, landing on the softest mattress I have ever felt.

"Crys…" He mumbled onto my neck, his breath hot. We were now lying on the mattress.

"Yeah?" I said up to his mouth.

"Quidditch practise."

"Fuck the Quidditch practise."

"I'm the captain, must be there, sorry." I pulled away from him, watching him with my most sincere puppy eyes. When it only caused him to rise up I snapped.

"James? That's just bloody evil, you come and see me and get me all excited and then you just walk away in fifteen fucking minutes."

"Sorry. I have to go now." He replied lamely.

"Make my day you daft dickhead!"

"Hey!" He turned around angrily, his voice deep "Easy on the bloody vocabulary. I'm only going to a Quidditch practise! Except you are the Queen of the fucking universe and can stop the bloody time from running normally."

"I'm sorry James." I felt tears forming in my eyes. Was I really that sensitive?

"It's okay." He looked at his feet "I get the fact you're disappointed and I'll make it up to you sometime."

"Cya."

"Bye Crys, take care." And he left. I turned around to let myself fall down on the mattress once again sighing deeply.

**Great? Awful? Review and tell me!;)**


	11. Announcements and the others!

**Wow, this update took ages I know! And I am very, very VERY sorry about it! **

**About the question if Lily will come into the story, yes she will, and she will**

**play a big role, and as will Sirius, their part is quite clear in this chappie. **

**I would like to thank my new beta! Tuxedo Cat, loads of cookies and hugs to you:)**

**But, without further ado… ;)**

**Chapter 11 Announcements and the others. **

I was downstairs for lunch when the news was announced. I was too busy watching my chicken to notice Dumbledore standing up and hitting his glass lightly with a silver spoon.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of 7th year," I tilted my head up. "if you would please stay put for a moment and let all other students leave the hall. I shall be quick."

The hall got emptier and in a minute there were only 7th years left, glancing confusedly at each other.

"Well, I have some wonderful news for you. On the 11th of January there will be a ball here at Hogwarts…" He couldn't finish because roars filled the hall. He only smiled gently.

"There is no theme, just be properly formal. We will have a band, a dance floor, not to mention a lovely dinner. We hope to see all of you, there shall be further advertising later."

Cissa turned to me and I could swear I saw a hint of childishness in her eyes.

"Merlin! There are only five days until that! We will have to do something with our hair, find the proper makeup. And two gorgeous dresses… not to forget the…"

Her voice drifted out in my head. All I thought about was James. Would he take me to the dance after our stupid fit yesterday?

I turned my head to the Gryffindor table. My heart sank. James was talking to

Lily. She was leaning her head on his shoulder, my shoulder! Looking up into his eyes.

All these years of him chasing after her. Now it was the other way round. Maybe they were just meant to be together, how could I stand a Merlin's damn chance?

Better talk to him right after school.

We had a charms lesson after lunch. Little Professor Flitwick stood on a box behind his desk and spoke about some charm we were due to learn before our

NEWTs, I knew it was dead important to listen to him, but my mind was filled with a lot of other things.

After two hours of boredom we finally ran out, I was going to find James and have a private talk, but Cissa was following me everywhere babbling about some dresses she had seen in Hogsmeade.

"Cissa!" I finally turned around and glared up in her eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"I have to go and talk to James, and then to a practise on the pitch. You go find Zabini or entertain yourself in whichever manner you enjoy the most. Just don't follow me."

"Fine, fine. Chill, just come up later okay, we have a lot to plan."

"Yeah." I muttered before stomping off to the Gryffindor painting. The fat lady stared at me.

"You're not from the Gryffindor house." She stated wisely.

"No I'm not, smart-ass. Can't you just open that hole of yours for two seconds so I can call James?"

"Do you have relations with the masculine raven hair?"

"Yeah. Are you going to let me in or not?"

"Most certainly not." She chimed, and I turned around, still glaring over my shoulder at the stupid portrait, bumping into something very hard.

The person I hated the most fell onto me and her red hair landed on my face and my theory was proved. Her hair was amazingly soft. She smelled good too. I really didn't blame James for liking her.

"Excuse me." She finally huffed.

"Would you please remove your fat ass off my body?" I snorted. She immediately

stood up.

"No problems with that." She replied, trying hard to maintain her cool, causing her voice to sound amazingly corny.

Ah. She was one of these infamous angels of Gryffindor. A prefect. A lady.

"Could you please get James for me if he's in there?" I pointed a finger towards the portrait.

"At your service." She said sarcastically and strode up to the painting, whispered a password to it and I heard her call James' name called sweetly before the hole slammed closed again.

He came out smiling.

"Hey!" He said happily. "Want to take a walk?" That was a good start.

"Sure. You excited about the ball thing?" I hoped deeply he would ask me to the ball now.

"Yeah I guess I'm a little fond of it, although there is a problem."

I froze, realizing I was having one of my hunches. Somebody had asked him.

"Lily asked me to go with her," he continued, making me desperately wanting to strangle somebody. "I said I'd think about it. You know I'm only friends with her now. It wouldn't be anything serious. You and me could just meet on the dance, you could just go with somebody else. I'm pretty sure quite a lot of guys will ask you out."

My brain froze. Overload, too much information.

"Sure." I heard a voice say. Unfortunately it was my voice.

"I just knew you were mature enough to accept this."

"Yeah," I forced a smile. I could only imagine how idiotic I must have looked.

"Look, I have a Quidditch practise to go to, so I guess I'll catch up with you tomorrow."

"Yeah." He pulled me into a hug, and then a wonderful, soft kiss. We were still holding on to each other tight and I was fiddling with his black hair when somebody cleared her throat behind us, in such a 'delightful' manner I could only guess who it was.

"Sorry to interrupt your..." She flicked her perfect red hair "er…moment together but we have a history of magic essay due for tomorrow James."

I tore myself free from his grasp, against my own will and waved goodbye to him, receiving a soft peck on the nose.

I floated on a soft pink cloud down the stone steps, through the dungeons, and into the Slytherin girl dormitories. I got dressed in my still dirty (I hadn't had time to take them down to the house elves,) Quidditch robes and grabbed my broom.

When I stepped out I realized the weather wasn't all that fantastic… storm clouds were gathering above my head and the wind soared effortlessly through the thin nylon fabric of my Quidditch robes.

Lucius was a pain in the ass as usual, and he made me jog twelve laps around the pitch and called me a wimp for complaining about how thin the robes were.

However my soft pink cloud was still in place when I finally managed to drag my exhausted, dirty ass down and up all the stairs towards my bed.

But, when I tossed myself onto it, I was stopped in mid-air by something that could only be a charm.

I looked up to see Cissa standing over me, tsk-tsk-ing at me.

"Crys, seriously, you have clean, fresh covers on your bed, you would have made them all dirty. I mean, look at you." She pointed at my dirty robes, and made me float softly back up. Stupid charms skills of hers.

I took a warm shower, filed and polished my nails, and made Cissa scrub my face with the rip-off priced products I had bought in Hogsmeade.

As I was lying on my bed, and Narcissa was carefully applying the creams on my face, she obviously felt it was time for girly talk.

All the time she was on about dresses, make-up, hairdos, pop bands, and boys she would like to escort to the ball.

"I'm not going with James." I finally managed to babble up, between her long sentences. She turned my head around so I looked up in her violet coloured eyes.

"Why not?"

"Cuz Lily asked him first."

"Well, I'm sure somebody will ask your pretty ass out anyway."

"Damn straight." I suddenly realized I was just being a drama queen. I was going to have fun on that dance.

O"O,O"O,O"O,O"O,O"O,O"O,O"O,O"O

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. The skin on my face was soft and firm, and my hair was very controllable.

I threw a pillow at Cissa a few times; she finally got on her feet and was ready in minutes, doing the exact same things that had just taken me half an hour.

That girl will never stop surprising me.

At breakfast, the hall was very alive with the sound of people talking, and since I wasn't involved in a conversation I realized the wonderful fact that we had classes with Gryffindors before and after lunch.

James was winking at me and whispering cute things to me all day, causing me to be in a brilliant mood. At lunch I met Sirius, and had an idea.

"So," I began, "do you have a date for the ball?"

"Actually, I have gotten twenty three offers, but I'm not very interested in any of them. How about you?"

"Well no, since James is going with Lily." I looked at my toes.

"Yeah, that is shitty. Do you want to go with me?" He asked, not at all shy.

"Sure." I smiled warmly at him, glad my plan had worked out this well.

We decided to talk a walk outside to chat about stuff, leaving Cissa and James behind, furrowing their eyebrows at each other.

We agreed on walking past Hagrid's hut, around the lake and back into the castle.

"Do you like James? Really _like_ him?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" I muttered, a bit angrily.

"It's nothing, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He smiled, but then I saw terror in his eyes, when he stared at something behind me, and then jumped onto me, causing me to fall on the ground.

I cursed and managed to move around under his large, warm body, enough to see two boys playing with a bludger and two bats, the bludger had just zoomed over the area where my head had been moments before.

"Merlin." I sighed breathlessly and suddenly realized Sirius was staring right at me. From top of me. His hot breath was flowing down my ear, and made me shiver, even though I wasn't cold at all.

For a minute or so I just lay there still under him. It was just too comfortable to resist just lying there for a little while. It felt so utterly safe. His blackish blue eyes didn't leave my face, they were so bloody beautifully clear and boyish, just like his attitude.

But I couldn't help but wonder what was happening in his handsome head. He was on top of his best friend's girlfriend. And had been there for two minutes staring directly into her eyes.

And when I came in and James kissed me on the mouth I wasn't even sure if I liked it as much as I had liked what had happened on the grounds ten minutes earlier, with his best friend of all times, Sirius Black.

**Oooh…the plot thickens…the next chappie will contain a HUGE cliffie! So stay tuned! And don't DARE to leave without reviewing!**


	12. Cherry on top!

**Yep here's the 12th chappie, containing a biiiig reveal! ;) Thanx to my wonderful beta, Tracey (Tuxedo Cat), she has a big part in this story! **

**Chapter 12 - Cherry on Top**

I awoke the morning before the ball to the bright sun that was shining through the windows facing east.

However, when I went to the bathroom to take a shower, I heard the not-so-delightful sound of somebody throwing up in the toilet booth next to me.

"Hello?" I whispered through the door, having no idea who I was talking to, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Oh Merlin, Crys." I heard Cissa huff and puff, "I am afraid I'm not going to Hogsmeade with you today."

I sighed dramatically because I had been looking forward to our shopping trip.

"Well, would you at least let me in?"

"I'm fine, just take a shower and don't worry about me."

"Whatever you say" I answered halfheartedly. She didn't sound all that 'fine'.

I turned on the shower and enjoyed every minute of the wonderful warm water over my body.

After drying up and applying lotions, clothes, and make-up, I knocked on the booth door once more. Cissa was no longer there.

I went back into the dormitory and found Cissa lying in her bed.

"You look dreadful." I told her in full honesty. She looked up at me, frustrated.

"I know, and the ball is tomorrow damn it. I don't have a dress, and my hair looks like shite, not to mention I have lost my eyeliner." She whined before turning on her other side, away from me.

There was a short hopeless silence.

"Do you want me to buy you a dress and some eyeliner?" I felt like a desperate mother trying to brighten her sick baby's day.

"Would you do that? I'll just hand you the money and trust you to buy me something cool." Her eyes got wide and shone with new-found happiness.

"Yeah, but I'm not doing it unless you give me money for a double chocolate cherry ice cream." I smirked. So much for the mother baby thing.

"Yes, of course." She got up to fetch some money and half an hour later I stood on the Hogwarts platform, waiting for the train doors to open. I was half hoping that some Slytherin girls would be going too, but I didn't see any of them.

However, somewhere in the distance I heard somebody call my name.

I peered my eyes and saw Sirius stomping towards me and when he reached me he grabbed my arm softly. I shivered from his smooth touch remembering the previous day.

"C'mon Crys. Sit with us."

I agreed and I was quite happy until we got to the compartment and Sirius opened the door.

It was full of Gryffindors in their seventh year. Of course Miss Evans didn't miss the party and sat beside James, accompanied by several perfect-looking girls.

I was slightly nervous because of the competition, but however, I am me, a Slytherin, and I enjoy making people like Lily look like idiots.

Therefore, I walked straight up to James, lifted his jaw up softly and gave him a wet kiss on the mouth with my elbow in Lily's face.

"Hullo." He exclaimed happily and made me sit on his lap.

When I looked up I noticed that Sirius wasn't smiling anymore and his sparkling black/blue eyes had a look of burning jealousy in them.

"Hey everybody." I tried to appear full of confidence, even though I didn't

feel like it on the inside.

I did find out though, that Gryffindors (most) are very friendly people and when the train stopped in Hosmeade I was having a hilarious conversation with James, some other Gryffindor boy, and one of Evans' perfect girl friends, whose name turned out to be Carmen.

"Well, what and where are you going to shop Crys?" James asked me.

"Dresses, underwear, shoes and accessories for both me and Cissa, an eyeliner for her as well, and…yes, I am going to get my hair done on some salon."

The information was too much for him, and I saw on his face he wasn't really interested in going with me to buy those things.

"Don't worry, I'll go alone" I added smiling.

He laughed, obviously slightly relieved.

"I'll meet the four of you at Three Broomsticks in two hours okay?" I looked at him in question.

"Yeah, we're cool. Have fun."

"Oh, I will." I grinned and walked off. It didn't take me long to get to 'Joanne's ballroom', a clothing shop that sold beautiful ball dresses and dress robes at a reasonable price.

A lady with black hair came to me and directed me to a stall where the

coolest dresses hung.

One of the wizarding world's biggest qualities was that a dress didn't necessarily have to fit. It could easily be enlarged, tightened, or shortened with a simple charm.

It didn't take a lot of searching to find the perfect dress for Cissa; a purple, ankle length one, made of flowing satin in a Victorian style. It went of the shoulders a bit, and had wide sleeves of some see through purple fabric, down to the elbows.

My dress, however took very long to find. I had tried on half the shop, shrinked and enlarged endlessly, and I had almost made the decision to not even go to that stupid ball, when I saw a dark royal blue dress in the corner of the shop.

It was, like Cissa's made of satin, the top part was sleeveless, and corset like and the slightly poofy skirt reached my shins. It was perfect.

I paid for both of the dresses and got back out once more. It was raining and the familiar smell of wet earth and freshly sprung tree leaves filled the air.

I held the two bags tight to my body as I jogged into The Skyline, the wonderful salon that I had visited in the autumn with Cissa.

The same gay looking guy that had greeted me then came strolling towards me and seemed to remember me.

"Hey you!" He pulled me into a hug and I had to try hard to not pull back, even though I desperately wanted to, because of the thick cloud of hair spray that surrounded him.

"Hullo…" I murmured back.

"Well look at you, you have grown so tall honey."

"Yeah, look…" I started but he just wouldn't let me finish until he had.

"The ends of your hair are not looking their best today though. I think I could arrange an hour for you in Xiao's chair in about ten minutes. Help you out, like friends do for each other huh?"

"Yup." I liked this dude.

I sat down in a leather sofa and started flipping through glossy magazines with moving pictures of women with gorgeous hair.

Finally a pretty Chinese woman came and gestured me towards a chair.

She followed my instructions perfectly, and when she was done with me my curls were the softest they had ever been, and the brand new highlights complimented the smooth lines.

I put a ponytail in my hair so its new wonderful look could be seen tomorrow for the first time. I paid for the haircut and the spray and Xiao even put a small muggle magazine with various suggestions to something called 'prom updos' in the bag with the hairspray.

"This is a guide to idiot proof but magical looking updos." She exclaimed as she took the money. I still had the shoes, lingerie and the eyeliner to buy.

Just a few houses away was a shoe store. I came in there with three bags and left with five.

Across the street was the lingerie shop Cissa and I visited so often, 'Madame Diane's Finest Undermentionables'.

I hurried through the store and grabbed a few pieces of lingerie for me and Cissa, and then bought an eyeliner and some accessories in a cosmetic shop before I met up with the guys at Three Broomsticks.

"Hey you!" Remus said, surprising me, because normally he didn't speak to me that much.

"Hi everybody!" I ordered my beloved chocolate cherry ice-cream before sitting down on a bench between Sirius and James.

"So, have you bought a lot of stuff?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Well, I bought two dresses, one for me and one for Cissa, some lingerie, cosmetics, accesor…"

"Sounds like a lot of fun" James replied sarcastically before I could finish and grinned as he leaned forward and kissed me on the nose. "Your hair smells good." He exclaimed.

"Yeah I know. And wait till you see me tomorrow."

"I'm holding me breath."

"You're adorable. Did you know that?"

"Of course, everybody does!" He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

I squealed happily as my sundae arrived, complete with a cherry on top and an umbrella.

In the end all four marauders ordered one for themselves when they had all spent five minutes drooling over mine.

After I had finished my sundae I looked around and noticed that Pettigrew was sneakily peeking in the 'Madame Diane's' bag.

"Get out of there you pervert. James, would you hit your friend for me?" I said angrily and tore the bag from Peter's hands.

James playfully punched his chubby friend's shoulder.

"Can't a guy be curious?" Pettigrew asked himself before he lay down on the table and sighed dramatically "What is this world coming to?"

I came up to the empty Slytherin girl dorms later and Cissa came running towards me, obviously not so sick anymore.

"Feeling better are we? Girl, you don't look anything like you did before!"

"Well yeah, I got over it." She changed the subject. "Let me see that!"

She grabbed two bags from my hands and ran with them towards me bed, on which she jumped onto and smiled goofily.

"Hurry, hurry I ain't got all day. Well… actually I have but that's not important."

I jogged up to join her with the rest of the bags and she immediately snatched one of the golden bags from 'Joanne's Ballroom.' It was my dress.

"This is one hell of a gorgeous dress Crys. The colour matches your eyes so perfectly and the fabric is so soft and…" She sighed as she touched my dress lovingly but tossed it aside when she saw the other golden bag lying by my right foot.

"That's mine isn't it?" She whispered and looked in my eyes, her own were loaded with anticipation.

"Yeah, obviously. I'm going to open this thing up so we can go downstairs for dinner, I'm starving." I rubbed my stomach hungrily.

"Yep, I just need a sec to digest the whole thing." She whispered. I furred my eyebrows.

"It's just a dress baby, no whole thing."

"No it's not that it's just…" She sighed. "nothing… I'm a bit hungry too, let's do this."

I slowly took the dress out of the bag and unfolded it. For a few seconds she sat on my bed with some strange look on her face.

Then suddenly, she bolted up and did some sort of a happy river dance.

"It's perfect! Simply perfect, that's what it is!" She came dancing to me and hugged me warmly.

I was flabbergasted. She had been close to crying like five seconds ago. What the fuck was that all about?

"I'm just going to put it up to my body, just see the levels." She said excitedly and held the dress to her body, and I could just see she would look breathtaking tomorrow.

"It's great Cissa. It looks truly amazing. We are going to be the hottest ones around tomorrow. Now let's go eat, dinner will be over in ten minutes and I feel like eating for hours!"

When we got back up to our beds, we opened the rest of the bags. Cissa complimented the accessories I had bought for myself.

I had got a silver bracelet with shimmering blue fake diamonds, some fake but undeniably real looking diamond earrings with the same metal/diamond colour theme. I was also going to wear the silver necklace James gave me for Christmas.

Cissa had gotten some jewellery for Christmas from Lucius. She was actually going to shove it down the toilet back in the days but I had convinced her not to, since they were beautiful and probably dead expensive as well.

There we four pieces and the set had come in a blood red velvet box. A real gold necklace with purplish pearls that were not any more fake than the gold, matching earrings, a bracelet, and even an ankle chain.

"Lemme see the shoes!" Cissa demanded. She was such a shoe person.

She was jumping up and down as I took up her shoes. They we simple lace-less high heels. The upper part was made of purple satin and the bottom was of some black plastic material. In their Cissa-like simplicity they matched the dress and the ankle chain perfectly just as I had hoped.

My shoes were made of blue satin and the heel was silvery. My shoes, unlike Cissa's had ribbons on them, and they sort of reminded me of Ballerina shoes.

There were two extremely long satin ribbons which I tied casually around the ankles, and then criss-cross tied them up to the shins.

"Let's not put on our dresses now okay?" Cissa asked me.

"Why?"

"Because, it'll be so much more fun if we save it till tomorrow. Please?"

She pleaded and I gave in.

"Fine, fine. Have I showed you the underwear I bought? I bought some for you too."

"No you haven't. Oh god I love this. I feel like it's Christmas all over again."

I laughed and sneakily I took up the bag with the lingerie and showed her.

She gasped excitedly.

I had gotten some hipsters for both of us, one water-filled bra for me and a normal one for her because she sure as hell didn't need the fillings, lucky bitch.

I also had a tiny brown paper bag, which contained two garter belt sets, and some thigh high nylon socks.

"These garter belts and the socks were more of a joke gift. I'm not going to wear mine to the ball because the ribbons look awful on the nylon."

"You might want to put them on later if you know what I mean." She nudged me in the ribs and I squeked.

"You dirty minded creature," I hit her playfully in the shoulder "I wonder why I put up with you."

She pretended to be hurt.

"Awww I didn't mean it honey poo…" I took part in the game and stroked her back lovingly.

"Consider yourself forgiven." She rose up from her 'crying' position and reached for the bag from the saloon.

"What's that?" She peeked into the bag and took up the spray.

"That's 'silk waves' hair spray. You can borrow it if you want."

"Yeah for all my…" She pointed to her 'straighter than anything' hair "…waves?"

"Maybe you should curl it…"

"Maybe." She took up the magazine with the muggle prom hair updo thingies.

"What's that?" She asked me and cocked her eyebrows at the cover.

"That's some muggle magazine. The hairdresser said it had idiot proof hairdos in it."

Cissa was now flipping through the magazine, clearly not satisfied.

"There's something wrong with those photos. They're not moving."

"That's because it's a muggle magazine you blonde."

"Hey don't discriminate me!" She joked.

"Blonde! Blonde!" I yelled playfully, and tracked the attention of three girls who came up to get something.

She dug for her wand and pretended to be angry.

"Silencio." She muttered.

I felt the oddest feeling. I spoke and yelled but there was no sound. I found my school bag on the floor and dug up a quill and some parchment. I

scribbled down a message and handed to her.

_Please say the counter curse._

She laughed at my note, curled it up and threw it into the fire behind her.

I wrote another one.

_I have been so nice to you today!_

She sighed and muttered the counter curse.

"What was that all about?"

"You hit a soft spot. Do _not_ call me a blonde."

"Fine. You find anything cool?"

"Well, a few actually and this all looks pretty easy."

I sat down beside her and we read through the whole thing together until the girls were back down to the common room.

"Do you think I'm going to have to put on the nylons later? You know if a certain someone is present after the ball?"

"Yeah there's a fair chance that'll happen. Just don't… you know, rush to things or you might regret it."

"Look, since we're best friends and all, you can tell me. Have you ever…you know?"

"Um…yeah…I have and it was a mistake."

"Well who was he? How was it?"

"Crystal. I have been meaning to tell you this story for a long time. It's just I never sort of got myself to do it. It was in august…"

--The Black Residence, 12th Grimmauld Place august 1978 --

"Narcissa Black, get down here right now."

"Mum, I seriously don't feel like it." The blonde girl shouted down from the privacy of her room and tried to concentrate on her romance novel.

"Narcissa we've been through this. You _will_ be downstairs tonight and join us for the dinner party. We are the hosts of several important families and it's going to look ridiculous if you don't show up. Don't make me come up there and get you." Her mother's voice had a hint of alert in it.

"Fine, Merlin! Relax woman!" Cissa sighed and got up.

"Do not use that tone with me young lady. And by the way I've got something for you to wear; you'll find it in the top shelf of your closet."

Holy crap. Her mother was interfering with her dressing style again. She wondered what ancient piece of clothing Mrs. Black had found this time.

She found a black paper box on the top shelf, just like her mother had said.

She opened the box and shoved the contents to her bed, but when she got a good look at it the she gasped. A light blue silk gown lay folded on her bed. It was criss-cross laced in the back, and it hung and swung in all the right places.

She decided to put it on, since it just looked too gorgeous to not give it a shot.

"Gosh…" She whispered to herself and toughed the mirror lightly. She had grown a few inches in the summer, and her chest had gone up a few sizes as well.

She decided to make the best of that stupid dinner, not talk much to all these blood obsessed crowds downstairs.

She found a box full of hair pins, twisted each strand of hair, then pinned it up on the top of her head. In ten minutes she had also put on some make-up and was quite happy about herself.

She got downstairs and saw that the lower floor was decorated with pastel colours and soft lighting. She hadn't even reached the bottom step of the stairs when her mother grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear.

"I have found someone I think you'll like."

Narcissa smiled politely up to the people watching even though she wanted to run away and hide.

Her mother finally stopped by a tall silvery haired man, and a light brown haired woman. Beside them stood the boy she had been seeing the previous school year.

"The Malfoys are here! From the cabin in the highlands, remember?" Her mother said.

Cissa nodded and took a step towards Lucius, both of their parents watching closely.

"Narcissa." Lucius greeted and kissed her outstretched hand.

"Hey Lucius." She smiled warmly and hugged him. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine thanks. And now I'm even better."

Cissa blushed slightly and her mother almost squealed.

"You two know each other so well, you're in the same year at Hogwarts right?"

"Yeah, we're quite close." Lucius answered her mother with the appealing confidence that had charmed Narcissa from the day she first met him.

"Well I'll leave you to it then." Narcissa was quite sure she saw her mother grin.

There was an awkward silence.

"Want to take a walk around the house?" She finally asked.

"Of course." He offered his arm and she took it smirking.

The stalked around the house until they reached the family tree tapestry.

_The noble and most ancient house of Black_

_Tojours Pur_

She laughed at the stupid family motto. Tojours Pur. Always Pure, in French of all languages.

Lucius looked in her eyes.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Tojours Pur huh?" He said like he could read her thoughts.

"Yeah…"

He pointed at three burned spots on the tapestry.

"Who are these people? Are they dead?"

"Not dead. Disowned by the Black family. My aunt, Sirius' mum, gets the honour of burning away the names. This," She pointed at one spot, "is Sirius Black, he was burnt away for his betrayal of the dark side."

She pointed at another spot. "This is my Uncle Alphard. He gave Sirius some gold so he could leave us here and buy his own place." She pointed at the last spot, this one was right beside her name, "This is my sister Andromeda. She married a muggle born."

"Impressive." Lucius laughed softly. "How about you? Have you found anyone you would like to marry?"

"No so far. You?"

"I'm not quite sure." The two exchanged glances, Lucius' silver grey eyes met Cissa's purple ones and a spark was lit.

"Dinner everybody!" Narcissa heard her mother call. She and Narcissa's aunt, Sirius' mother had been up since eight in the morning, cooking.

Lucius and Narcissa sat side by side at the table and the discussions at the table were even more shallow than she remembered.

"Have some wine everybody." Her sister, Bellatrix said happily, "Cissy, why don't you have some, and you too young Malfoy."

As a kid she had loved those dinner parties, but it was only because she hadn't sensed, hadn't understood how fake all those hugs and warm words were.

And the worst thing was that in her older years she felt herself fall into that mode again, and couldn't do a thing about it.

After the dinner, she and Lucius went up to the empty top floor, both pretty tipsy.

"It's cold in here." Narcissa stated and sat down on a couch.

"You think? He sat down beside her.

"Lucius? Have you gotten the um…mark yet?"

He looked down and seemed unbalanced by the words.

"No… father wants to do it as soon as possible."

"And do you want it?" They were looking into each other's eyes, and his hand had found his way to her thigh.

"Well, I don't know if…I don't want to do…I just _hate_ mudbloods." He whispered.

There was a silence between the pair, until she grasped the moment and put her lips on his.

They kissed softly and she lead him to her room. Her hands in his short silver-blonde hair and his were all over her lower body.

She put the lock on her door and then they threw themselves on her bed.

At first it was innocent make-out but in an hour the light blue dress lay on the floor and so did every single piece of clothing they had had on.

Lucius turned his head to her, where she lay panting and tired. "Cissa? Do you realize what we just did? We are NOT married and we are bloody seventeen!" He searched for his robes and put them on. "You were wonderful. I'm going to the toilet. Why don't you fix your hair, it's gotten a bit untidy." He got out.

Cissa suddenly bolted up when she realized what she had done.

"Fuck. Shit!" She put her underwear on and her dress as well.

That was messed up.

Her first thought was to owl her best friend, Crystal, but then she decided to forget it. It wouldn't be of any importance. Yeah, good call. She fixed her hair and make-up. Finally she sprayed on some perfume and got downstairs.

The crowd was sitting in the living room, and probably discussing where was the best place to blow up innocent muggles.

"Where were you honey?" Her mother asked.

"With Lucius. We were just…playing…cards…"

"How cute." Her mother sighed and turned to her husband "Isn't that cute Pollux?"

"Very cute." Her father answered like that only to please her mum.

"Well I'm just going upstairs to…study a little okay?"

"Yeah, fine honey. She is so smart…always top of her class and…" Her mother began.

Cissa snuck upstairs and threw herself on her bed. She hadn't climaxed or anything, yet it hadn't hurt that much either. Lucius was definitely experienced in those matters. There was a knock on her door. She let Lucius in.

"We were 'playing cards' before, okay?"

"Okay."

There was a long painful silence.

"Wanna go at it again?" He asked and grinned.

"You kidding?"

"No."

And before she could say another word he slammed her against the wall and started kissing her. However his kisses were harsh now. She tried to push back but she couldn't move. She was stunned from the mental pressure. He had her dress half off again when she finally managed to get her mouth free.

"No." She moaned but he kept undressing her.

"It'll be fun, don't be a baby."

He was taking her knickers off when she finally got an idea. A simple idea.

She kicked him in the balls.

"Owwww…" He cried and glared at her.

She got dressed.

"I'm not that easy of a lay! Now get out of my room before I tell everybody what happened."

He got up in a hurry and marched out.

She turned on her wizard stereo box and took her schoolbag from under her bed.

She was going to forget everything.

--The Black Residence, 12th Grimmauld Place two weeks later--

"What do you mean _you're pregnant_!" Lucius was stomping around in Cissa's room.

"It means I have a baby in my belly!" She sat on her bed with her face in her palms. "You stupid son of a…" She began.

"Okay chill. I think I have a plan."

"Well? Please share…" She said sarcastically.

"I have seen a book about those matters. It might exist in the Black residence library."

They sneaked onto the hallway and then in to the personal library. She sat on a stool and he finally came back.

"I found it!" He smiled.

"I don't see this is an occasion you smile about…" Her voice was grumpy and she felt sick.

"Fine. Let's be sad then."

They got back into her room and he read aloud:

"Pregnancy is a complicated process blah blah blah blah… wait here it is, it can be concealed by simple potions and these strategies are well known in the wizarding world when underage girls blah blah blah. It's all in here. Here is the recipe for a potion for your belly to shrink. It will not hurt you or the baby. And here is one for morning sickness. It'll be okay. You'll have the baby in late May."

--Hogwarts Slytherin Dorms, Crystal's Point of View again--

I stared at my best friend, and was unable to show any signs of human emotion.

"I'm _so_ sorry I didn't tell you, this is just too much and I don't know if I can do this and I don't…" Cissa was just blabbering.

I felt so sorry for her. And I was so angry she didn't tell me. But the later one was lost somewhere and not to be thought about right now.

I snapped out of it and took her in my lap.

"It'll be okay, don't worry. Have you decided what to do with it?"

"We're giving it to a wizard couple in London. Nobody knows except me, you, and Lucius. And it's a she."

"Well, then there's nothing to worry about. I'm sure they'll take good care of her. It'll all be forgotten."

She lightly caressed her flat stomach.

"Why were you throwing up this morning then?" I asked.

"Lucius' uncle was out of town and couldn't make the potion, he came back this morning and Lucius brought the potion in the afternoon."

"Well, when are you due?"

"In a week. Isn't that _bloody crazy_?" She started crying, and it reminded me that her weird reaction to the dress and everything were because of the hormones.

"Shh, don't worry, she'll be born and then it'll be over. All over and you can have a good, normal life."

A few girls came into the dormitory and a girl called Zoë saw my dress lying on Cissa's bed.

"It's pretty." She said and smiled.

"Thanks." I whispered and Cissa puckered up.

"Well, let's take a look at those hairdos then?" She blew her nose and wiped the tears that trickled down her cheeks.

I smiled at Cissa's fighting spirit and got the hair magazine from under my bed as if nothing had happened.

**Review and I'll update faster, 'the ball chapter!' :O**


	13. The Ball chapter, part one!

**Chapter 13 – The Ball, Part One!**

On the morning of the dance I woke up to all the girls in the seventh year dormitory running around in the common room, blabbering and squealing as the made their way across the room looking for the perfect shade of turquoise nail polish, or a spell book that might include a charm for frizzy bangs.

Cissa was also tossing and turning in the bed next to me, obviously furious because of the noises.

"Oh shut it would you?" She whined into her pillow before she put it over her head in a hopeless try to get some decent sleep.

"I don't think this is going to work honey." I confessed to her and got up.

I realized I was the only girl in the room (excluding Cissa) with pyjamas on.

I looked down at my yellowing tank top and my baggy boxers and then up at everybody else.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Hey!" I shouted over the room causing almost everybody to look at me, even Cissa turned around "Why does everybody have their effing dress on? It's only

like..." I took a quick look at my watch "…ten a.m."

"Well unlike you," Zoë said "we are working organized; we should be able to finish up before eight o' clock!"

"You mad cows. Are you going to tailor your dresses right now or something?"

This comment of mine only caused the girls to grunt and turn back to their 'busy schedule' so I walked past them and took a quick look in the mirror on the wall against me.

My eyebrows looked a lot better after Cissa's plucking actions last night; at least they had some sort of a shape.

I decided to save my daily shower for later considering how that would widen my possibilities in hairdo-matters.

And since I didn't seem to have any actual purpose just standing there, I decided to get Cissa on her feet, put something on and get upstairs to the great hall to get some breakfast.

Although, when I saw that Cissa had, amazingly managed to fall asleep again, I just didn't have the cruelty to wake her up when she lay there so peacefully.

So, I put on a clean tank top and a tracksuit I sometimes used for Quidditch practises, pulled my hair into a messy, loose bun, swiped on some mascara and made my way to the great hall, alone.

The great hall was almost empty; all the people had probably finished their breakfast already. Only two persons were sitting at the Slytherin table, and they were both second years.

I gazed over the other tables and noticed that Remus was sitting at the Gryffindor table all alone. After grabbing a dish of hot bacon, two fried eggs, two toasts and lots of baked beans I sat down at the bench opposite him.

"Hey, how's it going?" I asked him casually before I started shoving the food in my mouth.

"Fine, thanks. Sirius and James are both getting really excited to go to that dance, couldn't stop blabbering about it in the common room last night."

"And you?"

"No, not dying for truth to be told."

"You have a date?"

"I do actually; she's from Ravenclaw, Anna."

"Yeah, I've met her couple a times, nice girl, blonde right?"

"That's the one. So, are you looking forward?"

"Absolutely. But obviously not as much as the girls in my dormitory. They're upstairs putting their dresses on as we speak."

"Seriously? That's crazy!" He squeked.

"Yeah I know! I thought I was being a bit odd when I planned to start to get ready at four."

"You're being very odd." He said simply "They're just odder."

I grinned. "Well I better get up there with some food for Cissa before she starts attacking our roommates of sheer hunger."

"Good call." He smiled, though I thought I saw his eyes widen a bit at the words 'attacking our roommates'.

"Well, see ya."

"Bye, I'll see you later."

When I got down to the dorms Cissa came running towards me.

"Hey Crys, you'll never guess who just asked me to the dance!"

"Lucius?"

"I said 'you'll never guess', well Luce's name is sort of obvious since he's been half-stalking me all winter huh?"

"Zabini?" I asked again.

"No."

"Well then who is it? Are you going to tell me or what?"

"Just guess again hon."

"You've got to be kidding me." I sighed. "Well is he in Slytherin?"

"Yep." The grin on her face widened.

"That doesn't leave us many guys does it? Hugh Wade?"

Cissa mocked throwing up. "If so had been Crystal, I wouldn't be here speaking with you. I'd be off somewhere strangling myself."

"Well yeah, then there's just one bloke left and I doubt that he would-" I stopped in mid-sentence when I saw the look on Cissa's face. "He didn't? Did he? Oh Merlin, he did!"

"And I said yes. He's so sweet when you get under his shell. Really loyal."

I took a sharp breath. "Look, I support your decision and everything but," I glanced out the dorm door and down to the common room where a few boys sat in front of the fire. "Severus Snape, Cissa?" I cocked and eyebrow.

"Yeah, Severus Snape. Well I see you've brought breakfast, let's not let it get cold."

And she started eating and I decided this couldn't be so bad. Until…

"Cissa?" I said slowly, letting the facts sink in. "Won't Lucius be furious?" I pictured him blowing up Hogwarts before kidnapping Cissa and putting a chastity

belt on her.

"Let him be furious. He's got to face it some day. He's not the king of the bleeding universe. Sometimes you just don't get the stuff you want."

"Unfortunately no. Well it's just eleven o' clock. I think I'll tempt somebody to come play Quidditch with me."

"You do that. I'm going to find a hairdo I can tolerate for a whole evening without going nuts. I hate corkscrews in my eyes and hair pins sticking into my head."

"Right then. Buh-bye."

I went out into the dungeons, up all the staircases, past the portraits, to find the same old Gryffindor painting of the sarcastic fat woman in the pink dress.

"Password?"

"Gee are we going to do this again?" I sighed.

After ten minutes of pointless attempts trying to convince her to let me in (she seemed to be really entertaining herself), I decided to get to the Quidditch pitch and practise by myself, after all the final match against Hufflepuff was coming up soon, if we beat them by two hundred and fifty points we'd win the cup.

On my way to the pitch, I found Sirius and James sitting up against a tree, James was reading a book, his glasses in his hands and his extremely expensive broom in the grass on his side, but Sirius was pointing his wand at an ant, making it fly in the air, then turning it into a worm, then back into an ant.

"Hey guys." They both looked up smiling. I bent down and kissed James lightly on the lips; Sirius blew up the ant, on which he still had been aiming his wand, leaving a small pile of ash in the green grass.

"Well, how are you," I asked, "I hear you're looking forward to the dance, both of you."

"Where did you hear that?" Sirius asked casually.

"Met Lupin at breakfast. So," I lifted up my broom. "Anybody wanna play?"

"Yeah sure, I'll go with you." James said, standing up and grasping his broom. "You coming Padfoot?"

"No Prongsie loverboy, you go ahead and have fun." He smiled but it obviously didn't reach his eyes.

"I will." James replied and there was a certain cold hint in his voice.

"Well, good for you." Sirius clutched his wand and sexily pushed a shiny black lock out of his eyes, needless to say it fell right back into the same place.

James grasped my hand with his bigger one and stalked off, pulling me towards the pitch.

"James." When he didn't slow down, and we were at the entrance to the pitch I raised my voice slightly. "James!"

He turned in his steps and faced me, holding my shoulders now.

"What?"

"Well, in the first place you're ripping my arm off."

"Sorry." He whispered. "It's just that… He says I'm imagining it, but I think…well I just _know_ that something's going on between you and Sirius."

"What?" My heart skipped a beat. Was he joking? And more importantly, was there something going on between me and Sirius?

"You heard me. Do you fancy him Crys?"

"No," I lied. "You silly little…gah, stop imagining stuff and just kiss me." I put one hand lightly on his jaw, tempting his head down to kiss me. I pushed him forwards and in the end he fell on his back, into the soft green grass, just under the left goalpost.

We kissed softly for a while, his tongue tracing every single spot of my mouth and my tongue.

"Quidditch you say?" He grinned and reached for his broom.

I giggled and got my broom as well. "Race me, a straight line over the field and back through the middle goalpost!" I yelled and kicked myself up. James caught up with me at the goalposts on the other side and I flew straight in his way and stopped him.

I took off the tracksuit sweater, revealing a thin white tank top, the outlines of my white bra clearly visible through it.

I noticed he was staring and flew tight up to him. He put an arm around me and

we flew through the middle goalpost on the other side, in a bundle of arms, legs and brooms.

"I was getting very hot." I whispered in his ear when we landed on the ground, he on top of me. Me breasts were squeezed down to my chest and his nose was in my hair.

I kissed his jaw line and blew in his ear, causing him to shiver. Suddenly I felt something throbbing hit my thigh.

"Is that your wand or are you just happy to see me?"

He laughed and blushed, and I used his distraction to roll on top.

"Thought so." He blushed even more.

After about twenty more minutes of making-out I decided to get back to the dorm to Cissa.

We parted in the entrance hall, his finger tracing my collarbone.

"I'll see you at the dance." He whispered in me ear and I left down the stairs to the saggy, cold dungeons.

When I got up to the dorms, it was three o' clock and Cissa had already started to draw up her make-up plan on a piece of parchment, she was lying on her bed obviously fresh from the shower with a towel around her chest and another one wrapped around her head.

"Seriously Cissa." I teased and sat on the bed beside her. "Isn't this called overplanning?"

"I dunno. Ask somebody smart." She smirked and turned back to the drawing.

"I _am_ asking somebody smart." I grinned.

"How flattering." She said mockingly and pretended to be touched. "Now get your stinky ass the hell of my bed and take a shower." She gave me a kick in the back.

I needn't be told (or kicked) twice and zoomed into the bathroom and turned on a slightly cold flow, putting my special occasion shampoo and conditioner in my hair.

When I got out I put a mild tanning charm on my body, and the 'silk waves' spray in my curls when they were finally drained.

"Well," Cissa was standing by the bathroom door when I came out. "This is the moment of truth. Put on your fancy underwear and then come into the bathroom with your dress."

I obeyed her orders and was back into the bathroom in a minute.

After shrinking, shortening, widening, lengthening and a gluing charm by Cissa, the dress was perfect and not going anywhere.

When Cissa had her dress on too we went back into the dorms where we were greeted by catcalls from the girls.

"Thank you thank you!" Cissa lifted her hand pompously and I chuckled.

After some complex make-up actions, putting all the accessories in the right places, and criss-crossing the ribbons up my calf I sat on my bed and waited for Cissa to finish, so we could get to the hair.

"Is Sirius going to come down here to get you?" Narcissa asked while applying mascara to her lashes.

"Yeah, he said eight sharp so there's no need to hurry." The big black clock on the wall showed that it was still six o' clock.

"Okay. But I'm done so it's cool." She posed a bit in front of the mirror, then came and sat down beside me.

She got her wand, a box of hairpins and small rubber bands that were charmed to take on the exact colour of the hair of the person wearing them.

After several suggestions and several denials we both found an updo we liked in the muggle magazine from the salon.

We began with her hair, and since she hated bobby pins we decided to just curl it all and make two thin braids in her bangs and then placing them over the curls, forming a beautiful tiara of blonde hair.

I began by heating my wand tip and after thirty minutes of patient curling her hair was finally flowing down her back the way it was supposed to.

The braiding part was easy and Cissa was very happy with the results.

My hair was even easier to do; I chose to pull all the hair into a big hair clip ponytail, leaving a few curly locks to frame my face. The ponytail was very high and graceful, and I took a several minutes just to stare bewildered into the bathroom mirror.

At two minutes to eight I decided to go down to the empty common room and wait.

Cissa was already at the dance with Severus, since we couldn't quite picture Sirius and him together, neither of them acting stupid and immature.

I got out of the common room the second the big grandpa clock went off.

And there he stood, dressed in plain dark blue dress robes, looking, for truth to be told, sensational. His hair was obviously freshly cut, his bangs fell into his eyes like always, and his wonderful body shape and his broad shoulders were more obvious than ever.

"Hey," He greeted, his voice was a bit raspy which made him even hotter. "you look stunning, really. I like the hair." He grinned. "Did that sound gay?"

I nodded and grinned widely as I gave him a small motherly peck on the lips.

"James won't mind." I explained. "By the way, nice robes!"

"Nice dress." He offered me his arm. "Shall we go?"

"Sure!" I took his arm and looked up slightly, to find him looking at me. "So, do you know what band will be playing tonight?"

"I heard from some boys in my Dorm that Dumbledore has booked Pickle Potion."

I froze and my heart jumped with excitement. "No kidding? Merlin! They're my favourite band, I know all their songs!"

"But of course that's just a rumour." Sirius said and smirked.

"They better be playing tonight, for your own good, that is. 'Cause if not, I'm going to kick you're ass for getting my hopes up." He laughed, his laughter was loud, amused and very charming.

"Well, we can't let that happen can we?"

"No we can't. I want to get at least one dance with you. If I'd have a go at you, you wouldn't be able to dance, trust me."

He snorted.

"Well, they better show up because I really want to dance with you as well. And there's even a yet another great thing about this dance in particular."

"Oh yeah?" We were in front of the great hall now.

"There's no staff guidance." At this statement my heart skipped a beat. The teachers were so irritating on dances, always swirling around like big bats, making the whole situation seem awkward.

"Why?"

He laughed again.

"Because you're of age now Crystal. Like everybody else in 7th year. We all turned seventeen last year."

We stood in front of the oak door for a while; my heartbeat was slowing down again.

"Milady?" Sirius gestured towards the door.

I smiled at the sight of the Great hall as I walked in. The four house tables had now turned into a lot of smaller ones and the lightning was dim.

Sirius lead my on towards a table with the same people that I had shared the train compartment with in my last Hogwarts trip.

Everybody at the table was really friendly and Lily even complimented my dress, and I complimented her back in full honesty. She was wearing a green sort of 'Ballroom Dance' looking dress, with a poofy knee length skirt and a tight upper part, her make-up was slightly heavier than usual and it really suited her. Her hair was pulled up in a sleek bun.

Beside her sat James, who stood up to greet me, wearing plain, black robes.

I was surprised to see that his glasses weren't on his nose.

"Baby," I whispered in his ears when we hugged and kissed, causing both Lily and

Sirius to get really interested in their fingernails, "where are your glasses?"

He chuckled.

"Magical contact lenses. I don't feel a thing but I see perfectly." His hazel eyes were really obvious now, as were his macho-looking thick, black eyebrows.

"Cool." I said smiling, and sat down beside Sirius, who was also smiling widely. "So..." I said again, causing everybody at the table to look at me, "Does anybody know what band's going to be playing for us tonight?"

…

After half an hour of chatting with the Gryffindor people at the table, I was really started to feel at home. They were simply nice people. I had even started to regret it when I had asked the sorting hat not to place me in Gryffindor, like he was going to, when I remembered the people from my own house.

"Sorry guys," I stood up, causing Sirius' hand to fall from my lap, I hadn't even noticed that it was there, "I have to go check on the peeps from Slytherin. I'll be back."

"Come back soon!" Sirius shouted at my back, causing me to grin widely, and I just couldn't seem to wipe it off.

I saw a glimpse of Cissa's golden locks in the corner of the great hall, and when I came closer I saw that everybody from Slytherin's seventh year was sitting there, except for me of course.

"Hey everybody." I said cheerily, causing everybody to look up. I had to try hard not to grunt. The atmosphere at this table was so painfully different from the atmosphere at the Gryffindor table. "Is anybody alive around here?" I asked jokingly, my comment causing Cissa to grin.

"I'm still living, but it'll not be long till I'll die of boredom."

"Poor thing." I smirked. "A little bird told me that Pickle Potion will be playing tonight."

And that simple statement seemed to be enough to break the ice, in two minutes there were lively comments coming from every side of the table.

"I'll just get going; they'll be serving dinner soon." I smiled and winked before I got back to the other table, on which there were plates now.

"Hey Crys," Lily said, startling me a little. "You're supposed to order, look."

She pointed at her dish and said loud and clear, "Beef with Roquefort sauce and a baked potato."

"Wow…" I sighed, having no idea what to order. I finally got an idea. "Taco shell" And like requested, a shell of beef, sauce, salad and cheese appeared in front of me.

I grinned at the people around me before I bit the shell, which was my favourite food.

And again and again I bit, causing my mouth to be full all the time.

"Go easy on that taco." Sirius exclaimed jokingly from my right side.

"Nothing wrong with a healthy appetite." I answered lightly and shoved the rest of the taco in my mouth and ordered another one, which appeared on my dish immediately.

I looked at Sirius, and saw that he hadn't taken a single bite of his lamb chops, and was gazing at me lovingly.

"Now this is unhealthy appetite." I pointed at his plate, causing him to drop his stare.

"Huh? What… I mean yeah it is…I mean no." He was blushing.

"Hey don't go red just because of me. I'm not saying that you're anorexic or anything." I had now finished my second taco and ordered a drink of cherry fizz

soda.

"Good. 'Cause I can fill my mouth too." He cut his lamb chops up and put about ten bites in his mouth.

"Elegant." I joked and looked up at him. He grinned back.

"Indeed." He shoved the whole potato in his mouth now. After he had choked two times, he finally managed to gulp it down with my glass of cherry soda. He shoved the empty goblet on the table.

"Sure Sirius, you're _welcome_ to take sip of my soda." I said mock sarcastically and glanced at the glass, and then at Sirius, who was still grinning widely.

"Thanks."

After I had slapped him playfully on the arm, I looked up at the stage and my heart skipped a beat. On the brightly lighted stage floor there were two microphones and a drum set with two green P's and a small crest with a pickle in the middle.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I yelled happily and laughed in Sirius' face. "They _are _playing!" I pointed towards the stage and he grinned.

"Guess I'm safe from your _beatings_ for tonight then."

"Yeah, I think you are." We looked up at the stage again, as did everybody in the great hall. 'Pickle Potion' were getting in the right places, the band including two singers, a man and a woman, both with bright green hair, a drummer, a guitar player, a bass player and a keyboard player. All the band members were wearing tight, green robes with neatly cut holes in the right places.

"How cool are those outfits that they have on? Do you think I could get one of those in Hogsmeade?" He pointed at the bass player, whose robes had two holes on his chest for his nipples.

"If you'd wear them to class, I'd buy them for you." We were both giggling.

"I think I might have to rethink my position here. How about, _I_ buy them for _you_? Nipple holes and everything" He waggled his eyebrows in a very suggestive manner.

I patted his shoulder.

"You dream on, fella."

He sighed.

"It was worth a try."

The heads were now getting ready on the dance floor, and finally a slow tune started. They danced around for a while, and one by one, quite a few students had gathered on the floor and started to dance.

James came walking up to me and offered his hand, Lily accepting Sirius' on the same time, and Anna from Ravenclaw leading a blushing Remus to the middle of the crowd.

James lead me to the dance floor and another song started, this time a lot faster more popped tune, sung by both singers.

_... No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart _

_Girl, you know you got me, got me _

_With your pistol shot me, shot me _

_And I'm here helplessly _

_In love and nothing can stop me _

_You can't stop me cause once I start it _

_Can't return me cause once you bought it _

_I'm coming baby, don't got it (don't make me wait) _

_So let's be about it..._

We danced for a while and finished the song in general conversations about this and that, we were both glancing over at Lily and Sirius for most of the time, and they were doing the exact same thing to us.

'Things are getting heated.' I thought to myself before James and I parted, and walked towards Sirius and Lily.

"Care to swap, James?" Sirius asked and handed Lily over to James, who took her soft, ivory hand immediately.

This time, the song was a little more country style, sung by the woman singer.

The moment she started singing and I heard the _ironically_ honest lyrics flow out of the speakers, I clutched Sirius' hand tighter, and didn't let go until the end of the song.

I kept glancing over at James and Lily, who had both obviously heard how amazingly accurate the lyrics were, and were both really busy listening.

_...Your beauty is beyond compare_

_With flaming locks of auburn hair_

_With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green_

_Your smile is like a breath of spring_

_Your voice is soft like summer rain_

_And I cannot compete with you..._

After the song stopped, Sirius and I stood completely still on the floor for a while, our hands not letting go of the other's.

"I don't know if you noticed..." I started slowly, "but it almost sounded like she was singing about Lily or something."

"Well, yeah, apart from one thing." Sirius gave me that little grin of his that spelled 'I'm about to say something that I'm not supposed to say'. "Her beauty isn't beyond compare, James compares her to you all the time."

I was at a loss of words.

"What did you just say!" I didn't start dancing, even though a new tune had begun.

"I _didn't say anything_." Sirius pulled me of the dance floor, steering me away from James and Lily, who were dancing _far too close_.

"Look," He started again, "the lad is devastated. One minute he's all into you, and the next he talks about how Lily is just more 'his type' or something. I don't blame him. You're both gorgeous and you're both into him. I mean, if _I _were to choose, there would be no doubt in _my_ mind…" He winked at me, his black lashes batting to his chin. "But you _have_ to confess that they look good together. They make each other's goods and bads up. I know that you and James _do_ have your _moments,_ and he's told me lots and lots of times what a great kisser you are, but I think they're just _more_… I don't know if you understand…" He sighed.

My mind was swirling with thoughts, and I took one more look at them dancing

there.

A new song had begun, and they didn't show any signs of pulling away from each other.

_...There are too many questions_

_There is not one solution_

_There is no resurrection_

_There is so much confusion_

_And the love profusion_

_You make me feel_

_You make me know_

_And the love vibration_

_You make me feel_

_You make it shine..._

That was it. What they had, and not me and James. Love... It was so obvious really. It shone from their every move and their every look.

"You're right." I said, startling Sirius, who had been staring at his glass of punch "I have to end this."

"Well, I didn't expect this to go quite so fast. Can't you at least wait until morning to dump the guy?" His look was questioning, almost pleading.

"No." I let myself slip from the barstool that I was sitting on. "This is the perfect moment."

**Three pieces of lyrics were shown in this chapter, all lovely songs, the first**

**ones were by Black eyed peas - Don't phunk with my heart, the second ones were**

**originally by Dolly Parton – Jolene, and the third ones are by Madonna – Love**

**profusion. Remember, the more reviews, the faster the second half of the ball**

**chapter will be posted:)**


	14. The Ball chapter, part two!

**Chapter 14 – The Ball, Part Two! **

**All original spells in this chapter are based on Latin languages, so be proud of me:) **

Ignoring Sirius' voice behind me I headed determinately for the spot on the dance floor where James and Lily were dancing slowly, her red haired head on his broad shoulder.

She saw me before James did and stepped away from him immediately, like a little girl who's been busted while digging her hand into the cookie jar.

Surprised by his dance partner's actions, James glanced around himself, spotting me quickly where I stood in the middle of the dance floor, cutting myself out of the crowd being the only person there who was not dancing.

"Crys." His voice was raspy and obviously affected by fear of me standing there like I was going to preach over them right there, about how they had done something horrible.

"Yeah, that's me." I said warmly, causing confusion to add up in the weird mixture of expressions on his face. "Could you step outside with me for a second James? He'll be back soon Lily, real soon I promise you."

"Oh…allright." James said and took a quick gaze at Lily before he followed me out of the crowded dance floor, past the dinner tables and out a white terrace wing door which lead to a beautiful garden of butterfly bushes and humongous flowerpots with all sorts of colourful plants.

"Okay. What is this about? I'm sorry if you think I was dancing too close to Lily but you know that she and I are just friends and will always be _just_-" Before he could finish his stupid and horribly untrue sentence, I placed my index finger on his lips, ssh-ing at him.

"Can I talk first James? Please?"

He nodded gingerly, giving me the silence I needed to start.

"Look. I'm just going to spit it out. I'm breaking up with you." He opened his mouth to speak, but in the exact same way as before, I silenced him with my finger and continued. "But it's _not_ because of what you and Lily did tonight. Well, not directly. The thing is that the relationship that we have is not very _deep_. You're a great guy and I'm a nice girl, and we're meant to be friends, since we don't really _love_ each other in a couple-y manner. On the other hand, what you and Lily have is so much more. And I wouldn't forgive myself if I would make you two give that up for something as immature as _us_."

The expression on James' face was by far the cutest, yet the stupidest thing I had ever seen. His eyebrows were stuck somewhere far upon his forehead, his mouth was slightly open, forming a small o between his upper and lower lip.

"And," I continued, "It's all thanks to Sirius that I realized that you guys are in love. And it's great!"

"Sirius?" James' voice was dark. "Looks like I have a conversation to have with him."

"No, no, no! Sirius has just made sure that you don't miss out on _love_."

"Would you stop saying _love_?" His voice had taken on a slight hint of joking.

"_Love love love love love_…" I teased and turned his head towards mine with my hand for the last time in my life. "Now you go in there, and you make sure that you snog her before midnight okay?"

James grinned a bit before nodding and hugging me close.

"Thanks Crystal. Wait till I tell Lily what you did."

"I'll be holding my breath. Good luck." He smiled and offered me his arm, which I accepted and we walked together back into the Great Hall and towards the bar where Sirius sat and waited for me to return with news.

James let go of me there, winked slightly to Sirius before he got back into the dance floor where Lily stood with her friends, the same worried look on her face as before.

Sirius offered me my old barstool and a new glass of punch before he started talking, "So, I see you didn't break up with him after all. That's nice because you breaking up with him would've ruined his whole evening." He looked at me smartly before he took a big swig of his punch.

"Oh, we broke up allright." I gave a small smile.

Sirius choked on his punch and coughed loudly.

"Well isn't he…why is he…?"

"I merely explained the situation. He's a rational young man."

Sirius grinned. "Okie dokie. Well, may I offer you another glass of punch before we head to the dance floor again?" He chimed and I passed him my goblet.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Black?"

"Well I'm drunk and it looks like we're stuck with each other. You might as well drink a few glasses; you might see me as much more funny and attractive. Not that I aren't already funny and attractive." I slapped his arm playfully.

"You don't have any self confidence problems do you?"

"Not at all." He got down of his chair and reached out to help me down of mine. When we got to the floor the band was starting a new song, this time it was a bit Latino style.

_You're my lover, undercover _

_You're my sacred passion and I have no other_

_You're delicious, so capricious _

_If I find out you don't want me I'll be vicious _

Sirius appeared to be a lot better dancer than James was and we danced to a few songs before he finger-locked his hand with mine.

"Crys, it's so hot in here. Want to take a walk?"

"Sure."

We walked together out of the Great hall and into the Entrance hall.

"Why did we end up here?" I asked airily and giggled.

"I seriously don't know." He grinned sexily before he leaned towards a column and pushed a lock of black hair out of his enchanting eyes.

"Let's go somewhere." I suggested and pulled him towards the dungeons.

"Whatever you say, love." He let me pull him down the staircases and into the damp, dark dungeons

"Wow," he joked, "such a great place for evening walks, with all the beautiful scenery," He pointed at the mouldering walls, "Such wonderful aroma." The 'aroma' in the dungeons was anything but wonderful.

I laughed.

"Yeah it's lovely." I leaned up against the moss grown brick wall. "I feel like I'm going to my common room."

"_I_ feel like I'm going to a potions class." He stepped a bit closer to me, his dark blue eyes relaxed and loving. "I _hate_ potions. _And_ our potions teacher."

"Professor Slughorn?"

"Yes him. He is so full of favouritism that he sometimes doesn't even look in people's cauldrons except they're in his stupid _Slug club_."

His nose was now only an inch or so away from mine.

We were now standing in front of an empty classroom, its wooden doors half open.

I looked into his ravishing sparkling, blue irises for a moment, and without any further comments about our potions teacher I just couldn't stand it anymore.

Before Sirius even got in the hang of the situation, I pushed him into the classroom and slammed my lips on his.

For a split second I felt his lips hesitate, then he gave in and licked my upper lip hungrily, pleading to get more.

His tongue entered my eager mouth and he kissed me with such passion I had never felt with James.

"Crys." He muttered into my hair.

"Um?" I responded into his neck.

"Is this wrong?"

"If it would be wrong it wouldn't feel this good. Besides, James in the Great hall as we speak, snogging Lily. Stop talking." I traced kisses down his jaw line, onto his neck, and down to the collar of his robes.

He moaned in pleasure and I unbuttoned the front of them, revealing a tight, black T-shirt, and some black pants.

I leaned in once again and licked his bottom lip softly as he sucked on my upper one, his hands searching for the zipper on the back of my dress. After two minutes of fumbling I finally stood up and grinned at him. I found the zipper myself and slowly but surely I slid it down my spine, causing the dress to slide down my body, revealing the sexy underwear from Hogsmeade, a lacy blue bra and some hipsters to match.

He gasped a bit before smiling at me.

"Has James ever seen what I'm seeing now?"

I bit my bottom lip, grinning, before I shook my head.

"Of course he hasn't." Sirius continued, "He would've never looked at Lily again."

"Stop thinking about James." I whispered in his ear, pushing a few soft, black locks away behind his ear. "There's just _you _and _me_."

I started sliding the shirt up his washboard stomach, which had a clear six-pack. "Whoa, where did you get this stomach? You steal it somewhere?"

He grinned before he leaned in and kissed my collar bone.

"There's much you don't know about me."

I tilted my head back when he continued to trace kisses, lower, lower until he reached the bra.

He took off his black shirt, in the flickering of the candles in his eyes, and the alcohol in my blood, there was no doubt in my mind that this was the right thing to do.

Half an hour later my toes curled in ecstasy.

* * *

Sirius and I were cuddling up to each other against the cold classroom wall with our clothes back on when I heard a feint sound of angry voices.

I stood up, causing Sirius to furrow his eyebrows.

"Crys, where are you going?"

I made a sign, gesturing him to stand up and come with me out of the classroom.

"What is the-" He stopped in mid sentence when I put my hand up to my ear, showing him that he should listen.

When he heard the voices, he got curious too and we snuck further and further into the damp brick tunnels, towards the oldest and deepest part of the castle, the prison cells.

"Well, I'm not leaving this place until we get this clear!" I heard a young man's voice say.

"There is nothing to get clear!" I heard an upset girl's voice hiss.

"Yes, there is. I have a problem with him taking you to the dance. And _I thought_ we were mates. Consider yourself _off _my friends list now Severus." The young man's voice snarled, causing me to get stuck between the two states of laughing and being scared. These persons were obviously Cissa, Severus and of course, 'the young man'; Lucius.

"It is totally up to me, with whom I go to the dance."

"And ignore everything that we have?" Lucius' voice was desperate; Sirius and I were standing only a few feet from the two-roomed cell in which they were.

"We _had_ Luce. _Had_, not _have_."

"Stop denying it Cissa. We're meant to be. And I know that your parents demand that you marry me because of what happened…" I choked; they were talking about Cissa's pregnancy.

Sirius cocked an eyebrow at me; he obviously had no idea about his cousin's 'condition'.

"They think it'd be appropriate, and I couldn't agree more." Lucius finished.

"I don't give a rat's ass what my parents think. And I care even less about yourm opinions. You can't _force_ me to love you."

"What do you think Sev? Should she marry me?"

I suddenly realized that Severus hadn't said a word the entire time.

"Well…" He drawled, "I don't know what it is that 'happened' and is so important in this perspective. I don't want to make a statement without further knowledge."

"Well, I'm very sorry Severus but neither of us is going to tell you. It's a secret." I heard Cissa say, her voice trembling a bit.

"Allright. Then I'm guessing that you two did something embarrassing. That or something illegal."

"Don't go around making statements like that about something that you have no idea about." Lucius said, his voice threatening.

"I can go around and make statements like that if I want, thank you." Severus hissed, slightly louder.

"Well, well. Who's getting all big and mighty?" Lucius said, his voice icy.

Sirius had started moving again and was now standing in front of the prison cell next to the one where Cissa, Lucius and Severus were arguing. I tiptoed over the dusty dungeon floor, to join him, the voices now clear and loud.

Suddenly Cissa spoke in a very fast and frightened manner, as if something had happened in there.

"Do not draw your wand Lucius. Oh Sev, you too. This is just _bloody fantastic_.

Are you going to have a one-on-one duel here in a dark dungeon? That's fine by me. You two enjoy yourselves; I'm going back to the dance."

"Don't you dare move Cissa! This is not solved yet!" Lucius bellowed, and I could only guess that he was pointing his wand at her, and that thought made me so angry I almost stormed into the cell. Sirius grabbed my dress quickly, holding me back.

"This guy is capable of anything." He whispered to me and got his wand from his robe pocket. "Do you have your wand?"

I couldn't help but grin at his question. I had noticed, just before I walked out of the dormitories at eight o' clock previously that same night, that my dress had a wand pocket inside the curvy skirt.

I took it out smiling and he grinned back.

"Clever, Crystal. Very clever."

We stood outside the cell still, as the conversation inside it continued.

"Are you threatening her?" Snape asked Lucius, his voice shaky.

"I most certainly am, and I would not hesitate to hex you too if you moved just one inch. Sit down, both of you." We could hear Snape snort and Cissa sigh and

I guessed that meant they had followed his orders.

"Snape, do you swear that you will never attempt to put hands on her?" Lucius asked, his baritone voice now determinated.

"What is this Lucius? Have you gone mad?" I heard Cissa squeak.

"No, I'm very rational. Say yes now, Sev."

There was silence and we heard a person take two steps, it was definitely

Lucius, taking two steps towards Severus.

"_Say_ _it_."

There was some more silence and we heard Lucius' voice hiss, "_Imperio_." The

imperius curse, Lucius was forcing Severus to say it.

"Yes." The later one whimpered.

I couldn't control myself now, and stepped into the cell, followed closely by

Sirius, both of our wands pointing straight at Lucius' throat.

"You used an unforgivable! And quite professionally, like you've done it before!" I said, "Do you realize that? You could go to Azkaban for _life_."

"Not if the ministry doesn't find out. And nobody in here is going to tell anybody what I just did."

"We might just do that. What is the good in making him say 'yes' anyway?" Sirius asked, his voice cold and controlled.

"Just for the fun of it." Lucius answered, a smirk upon his pale, sharp face

"Fun of it?" Cissa demanded. "I _loathe_ you."

"We'll discuss that later." Lucius whispered, sounding the tiniest bit hurt.

"We sure will. In the headmaster's office." I nodded and helped Cissa up.

Lucius hesitated before he pointed his wand at me. "Accio wands." Both wands, mine and Sirius' flew out of our hands.

He then turned to me and pointed his wand between my eyes.

"Anybody move, and she will be losing a lot of blood."

Nobody as much as breathed.

"Good job. Now Black and my dear Crystal, join Cissa and Sev there will you? Sit down, that's right."

"What exactly is the plan with this whole fiasco? Can't we just get back to the dance?" Cissa whined.

"No. Severus, stand up. Duel me. Whoever wins gets Cissa."

I felt the blood rush to my face when Severus stood up, drawing his wand and getting ready to duel.

"What is this, the bloody medievals? Is she just a trophy in some stupid contest? Grow up, geez." My voice was sharp.

"This is none of your sodding business Crystal. Shut your stupid mouth."

"Hey!" Sirius snapped. "This is her_ sodding_ business for she is Cissa's best friend. And this is my business too because Cissa's my cousin. She likes

Severus. The only one whose matter it isn't, is you Lucius. So get the hell out of here, she hates your sorry ass, get over it."

For a split second it almost looked like Lucius was going to lower his wand.

Then he pointed it at Sirius.

"_Stupefy_." He snarled, and I felt in great agony, that Sirius got limp beside me.

I eyed Cissa for a single moment, and we clearly had the same thing in mind. We had to get our wands back; they were now lying on a bench behind Lucius.

And before I even knew it, Cissa stood up and slammed her lips on Lucius's, gesturing me to get the wands. Those actions seemed to distract Lucius enough for me to throw myself at the bench, and the feel of the wood in my hand had never been more pleasurable.

I pointed my wand at the back of Lucius' head, throwing Sirius' wand to Cissa.

Lucius turned around, facing me and threw a hex at me. I ducked, and instead of hitting my head, it hit the chain that kept the prison bars up.

And when the chain split into a thousand pieces, the bars slid down, closing the exit out of the cell.

"Argh, Luce I am going to kill you! _Expelliarmus_." Cissa said and aimed at an

unexpecting Lucius, whose wand flew out of his hands immediately. She threw it out of the cell before she growled and tilted her head back in frustration.

"Those bars are of course spell proof. Anybody got an idea how we'll get out of here?" When nobody said anything, she sat down and sighed.

Lucius silently sat down on a bench, soon followed by Severus, who seemed ready to reapply to the position of 'Lucius' sidekick' as if nothing had happened.

"_Enervate_." I said, aiming my wand at Sirius who woke up instantly. He smiled weakly when he noticed the wand in my hand, but the smile faded fast when he saw how the bars were blocking our only way out of this dark dingy prison cell.

"Oh Merlin, what happened to those?" He pointed at the black, strong-looking bars.

"Ask the genius over there." I pointed at Lucius, whose cheeks turned to a pale shade of pink.

"It was an accident, okay?" He defended.

"An accident which happened while you were _hexing_ me. Bastard." I added.

Sirius leaned against the moss grown brick wall.

"I guess someone will come down here tomorrow." He said and sighed heavily.

We all stood or sat in silence for about fifteen minutes.

The faint sounds of the band in the Great Hall were a painful reminder of all the fun we could be having right now.

"What were you doing down here anyway?" Cissa asked me. I grinned at her, and it was returned instantly. "Allrighty. I'm glad somebody was having fun." She finished and sat down on the floor.

Sirius blushed a bit.

"Weren't you dating Potter?" Severus snarled. "You don't seem to have a problem with having a 'good time' with your best friend's girlfriend." The question was pointed at Sirius.

"Ex girlfriend." I corrected. "You'll hear about this later Cissa." I added.

"I sure will. So was he any good?"

Both Sirius and I blushed madly when three faces stared at us with great interest.

"I don't know if you heard me when I said _later_, Cissa…"

"Oh all right. Just trying to entertain myself here. Nothing wrong with that."

I glared at her.

There was about a half an hour passed, my head leaning against Sirius and my hand in his. The alcohol was coming off me and I was getting more and more aware of what I had just done.

The sounds of the music had died out which meant the ball was over.

"Do you think anybody will hear us if we call real loud?" Sirius asked hopefully. Severus sighed and shook his head.

"Haven't you read Hogwarts, A History?" When nobody spoke he continued. "These bars are sound proof. It's an old charm; prisoners could get very loud in the old days."

I sighed heavily when our last hope shattered.

An hour more passed and I was foreseeing a very indeed boring night when I heard a moan of pain. My head shot up and it didn't take me long to find the source.

In the corner of the chamber Cissa was clasping her stomach and I thought the candlelight was playing tricks on me when I noticed her stomach getting bigger every second.

"You allright?" Lucius asked concernedly. Every soul in the chamber, including Cissa, was staring at her stomach, now the size of a soccer ball.

"This is _not_ happening now. _This is not happening now_…" Cissa muttered to herself.

I understood what was happening, yet I didn't understand.

"Is it…now? I mean does this happen when it's going to…When she's going to...?"

My question was pointed at Lucius who was even paler than normal.

And when he nodded, I almost passed out. This could be fatal to Cissa and her baby girl.

"Ehemm…" Severus cleared his throat loudly. Cissa's stomach had now reached its full size and she was sitting in a pool of pale fluid. "What's happening? Is this your idea of a sick joke?"

"It's not a joke. Narcissa is nine months pregnant and her water just broke. Her contractions are very short apart so I'd say… she is about to have the baby. Does that answer your question?" Realisation dawned up on Severus' face.

"That's why you two are supposed to marry, because of the baby. Are you keeping it?" Cissa shook her head. She was biting her bottom lip in tremendous pain.

I looked over at Sirius who was wide eyed and porcelain white.

"Are you okay Sirius?"

He glanced up at me.

"It's my baby cousin in there?"

I nodded.

He shuddered before he stood up and went into the other part of the two roomed prison cell.

"Then help her." He called over his shoulder as he strolled into the dark unlit side of the cell. "I'm not going to watch _this_ happen. And I suggest Lucius and Severus follow my example."

The two aforementioned boys glanced at each other before they followed Sirius into the dark part of the cell.

I scurried towards Cissa, clasping her sweaty hand.

"I guess it hurts then?" I asked like an idiot.

"_Why, thank you for that observation Captain Obvious, it does bloody hurt!_ The baby has just got to stay in there if it's going to hurt it's mommy that bad!"

Her eyes were watery and her every breath was a moan or a gasp.

Severus came back into the torch lit part of the cell and handed me a vial full of yellow liquid.

"It's _Felix Felicis_. Nothing will go wrong if you just drink it up and follow your instincts okay? So _she'll be okay_." For a moment Cissa's purple eyes met Severus' black ones.

I nodded and clasped it in my right hand along with my wand. Then a small amusing thought came up into my mind.

"Why did you carry that around Sev? Hoping to get lucky eh?" I asked.

I heard a very Lucius-y grunt from the dark part of the cell, and both Cissa and Severus turned a funny crimson colour.

"Thought so. Tough luck huh? Well… bottoms up." I gulped down the sunny-yellow liquid. "Now piss of Sev. And thanks."

He disappeared again and I turned my head back at Cissa.

"Let's hope this stuff works Crys... What to do now?"

"To begin with…" My head was completely blank. Then I noticed her ragged breathing. "Breathe slowly Cissa."

Her watery eyes looked up at me and she squeezed my hand.

"I'm just scared."

I choked on my own saliva. This was a very weird situation indeed.

"Well, you're doing well, that's it, breathe, that's it!"

She gave a weak smile but it faded fast when the contractions hit again.

"Damn that stupid…_argh_! It's happening again! Get it out of there!" She yelled.

I didn't admit it but I was quite scared of her. She was glaring daggers at me…_what to do, what to do? _

I felt the Felix potion kick in.

"Take off your panties." That was my voice speaking.

"_What_?" She was now staring at me, flabbergasted. I felt myself blush.

"Well, you can't expect the baby to just _float_ through them now can you?"

She looked up at me with an expression that said 'I just wish I could hit you in the face right now' before she took off her underpants, although it didn't show since she still had her purple satin gown on.

I suddenly heard noises from the boys' part of the cell.

"Wait Cissa." I explained to the pregnant blonde who was now gritting her teeth.

I went into the other part of the cell, only to find Lucius, Severus and Sirius in a very physical fight. They didn't notice me at all.

"_Boys! What on earth are you doing_?" I demanded in a teacher-ish voice.

They drew away from each other and looked up at me, each in his own shameful way.

"Now I have my best friend in there in a fucking life-threatening situation, and you can't resist acting like five-year-olds _while she gives birth for heaven's sake_! The next time I hear as much as a cough from you I will come in here and hex you all into something unnatural. And this is Cissa we're talking about here so you know that I am perfectly serious about this!" I glared at them all before I turned on my heel and returned to Cissa.

"Do you want me to perform a pain-killing charm or something?" I asked her, her purple eyes blazing.

"That's the first bright thing you've said tonight! Do it, please…"

"_Crudelius finite_." I whispered, praying that the blue light at the end of my wand meant that the spell was working.

She kept moaning but she was the sides of her mouth went a little upwards.

"The pain is still there but it's a lot better. Thanks."

"No problem. Now, do you think you're ready to push?"

"Well, there's this very weird pressure somewhere. I don't know what I'm supposed to do goddamn it!"

"Oh…" I begged the Felix Felicis to give me some answers. Yep, telling her to push was the thing to do. Best get this over with. "Well, Cissa. Push as hard as you can!"

I placed myself between her wide open legs, and a moment of embarrassment passed, me being between her legs was strange.

But it passed as quickly as it had come, for Cissa was almost breaking my hand with her tight grip, sweating, and screaming.

"I think the dilation is perfect, as far as I can imagine!" I told her reassuringly, smiling into her screwed up face.

She leaned forward and gave a cry, there was something coming out!

"It's coming, I think! I see the top of its head, push!"

She moaned in exhaustion and pushed again, screaming at the top of her lungs.

This time, the head was almost out. The baby's head was weird, almost inhuman, yet very human.

"The head is out! Push just a little more now!"

She gave a final push, I saw the tissues break from the quick stretching and I heard her give a cry when the shoulders came out, the rest of the baby following quickly, tears were streaming down Cissa's pale face. I performed a ripping charm on the fornt of the dress, and her bra, which didn't fit, because her breasts had gone up a few sizes. Now, the messy little creature could lie against the bare skin of her mother.

It was dirty, but Cissa didn't seem to realize it, or that there was anything else in this world except herself and the baby.

I whispered "_Taglienti_" causing a sharp knife blade to shoot out from the tip of my wand. I cut the umbicial cord easily, and whispered "_Paradi_", allowing the blade to sink back into my wand.

Narcissa put the baby's mouth against her nipple and the small girl started sucking on it, Cissa stroking her head lovingly.

I decided to go into the dark part of the cell again, where the boys were lying against the stone wall, Sirius asleep, Severus half way into the dreamland, but Lucius was focusing his steel coloured eyes on a spot on the wall in front of him.

"Hey, Luce." I said in a harsh voice. "She's given birth. Don't go in there. They're having a bonding moment of some sort."

"Is she allright?" Severus piped up on my side.

"Yeah she's fine. She might need some stitching up," at this both boys winced, "but it's allright. She doesn't seem able to take her eyes of the baby."

Lucius took off his overrobe and threw it at me.

"Here. They might get cold."

I smiled a little and took the soft robe to Cissa, and tucked it over her snoring self, and the baby that was sleeping on her soft chest.

"G'night…" I whispered and returned to the boys, leaning my head on Sirius' shoulder, reminding myself to take an emergency contraception potion in the morning.

**All right, that was a long chapter... So I want long reviews now... ;)**

**Oh and by the way, anybody who was hit by Katrina or knows somebody who was hit by it, hang in there, I'm praying for you, the whole world is!**


End file.
